Do You Know Your Enemy
by HaterslovetohateMonii
Summary: "Two months until high school is over then I will go to college far away from Edward; who I despise and forget that I ever slept with him, even if it was mindblowing, Pssh this will be easy." But what if something goes wrong during that 2 months? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Nancy: Hey guys this is a new story that Monii and I are working on. This is short but the chapters will be a lot longer.**

**Monii: If you wanna to read the whole story review and tell us if we should continue or we should just get lost and never come back ;)**

**PLUS: We own nothing, just the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**_EPOV_**

I woke with the sun shining through the window on my face.

_Stupid sun…_

I opened one of my eyes and then quickly closed it. I regret drinking so much last night.

Suddenly, I felt someone move beside me. I looked to the side and saw a naked back and long mahogany hair.

_Wait, naked back? Oh shit. Don't tell me…_

I looked down at myself and, sure enough, I was naked as well.

I slept with a girl and I don't even know who she is.

As if in answer, the girl turns around and opens her eyes. Her eyes are a familiar deep brown.

Reminding me of the girl I hate throughout my childhood and high school.

_Shit._

_I'm fucked._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Monii: I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and added the story to their fav and/or put it on alerts. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Nancy: Wow, thank you guys so much for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Edward's_ POV_**

I woke with the sun shining through the window and onto my face.

_Stupid sun_, I thought to myself, groaning.

I opened my eyes and quickly closed them. I was beginning to regret drinking so much last night. Suddenly, I felt someone stir beside me. Shocked at the sudden movement, my head whipped to the side and saw a naked back and long mahogany hair.

_Wait, naked back? Oh shit, don't tell me…_

I looked down at myself and, sure enough, I was naked as well. I slept with a girl and I don't even know who she was. As if in answer, the girl turned around and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were a familar deep brown color.

Reminding me of the girl I hate throughout my childhood and high school.

_Shit._

Her eyes went wide, and she quickly jumped out of the bed and covered her body with a blanket. However, I could still see the outline of her firm boobs.

"Bella, why the fuck are you naked and in my bed?" I screamed back at her in shock.

Her face fell. "Don't you remember anything?"

I shook my head. She went off, "Shit! I knew that would happen! I shouldn't have slept with you! God, I'm…"

"Wait! Did we have sex?" I asked, totally lost.

She nodded her head slowly. _Fuck_! My first time was with a girl that I hate! Fucking nice one! It's really not like I was saving myself for marriage, but I at least wanted my first time to be with a girl I actually liked. Also, it would have been nice if I could remember it. How much of an idiot can I be?

"Okay, Swan, here's the deal: we're just gonna pretend that this never happened, and everything will be back to normal," I instructed even as I saw the tears forming in her eyes.

Did I just make her cry? Crap, I hated when girls cried. It was fucking scary. Did she think that just because we slept together, things would change between us? We have hated each other since we were kids, since that day I made her cry and my parents and Alice were pissed off at me. And now I've made her cry yet again! What the fuck is wrong with me?

She just nodded her head sadly.

"Yeah, okay…" she agreed softly.

She started to re-dress in a blue dress that she must've been wearing last night. God, her body looked great in it. Blue was definitely her color, and her dress was showing off her body in all the right places… _For Pete's sake, stop it Cullen._

I got up and dressed in a simple green t-shirt and jeans and walked downstairs, leaving Bella by herself. I wanted to get out of there as quickly as I could. I couldn't stand to see her cry because of me, even though she hates me, and vice versa.

As I walked, I saw Alice and Emmett sitting at a table, eating some eggs and bacon and talking. I sat by them after getting myself a glass of orange juice to drink with some Advil I kept in my pocket.

About 10 minutes later, my best friend, Alice's boyfriend and Bella's brother, Jasper, joined us at the table. His hair was a mess and I didn't want to know what he and my sister were up to. They had been together since they were 13 years old, and I suspect that they've been shagging for, at least, the past two years.

"Hey, has anyone seen Bella?" he asked.

I could tell that he was really worried about his sister. He probably hadn't seen her all night.

_Yeah, I've seen her. She's in my bedroom crying her eyes out because I slept with her and told her it meant nothing…_I wanted to tell him but I couldn't, because I knew that he would kill me if he ever found out.

"Morning," I heard soft voice saying behind me.

Bella. I wanted to ask her if she was ok, but I knew the answer. She wasn't ok, not after last night.

"Where were you?" Alice asked as she sat down by me.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" she whispered back. Alice nodded as Bella got herself her usual cup of coffee with milk and started adding sugar to it.

"Bells? You don't have sugar with your coffee," Alice stared at her strangely.

Bella shrugged. "It's just something new I want to try."

Alice just nodded.

"Cullen, can you pass me a piece of toast?" she snapped at me after few seconds.

"Get it yourself, Swan. Am I your slave or something?" I snapped back. I know it was rude but I couldn't help it. Really? Is it so hard to reach across the table to get some toast?

Jasper glared at me while Bella leaned over the table and got it for herself. Damn, I could see her ass perfectly like this. My breath caught in my throat. _Wow, Cullen, you hate this chick and she's your best friend's sister and sister's best friend. You don't want to get involved in anything,_I mentally reminded myself.

I sat back in my chair with my arms casually crossed over my chest, still ogling Bella's ass. God Cullen, get a grip it's just another ass. She sat down and I could finally breathe normally again.

_What did I get myself into?_

**Bella's POV**

_What the hell happened? Shit!_

I had my first time with my enemy, who is also my best friend's brother. How could I have been so stupid as to think that he would like me? I mean, look at him. He was beautiful with his green eyes and sexy bed-head. Me? I was just a plain, dull brown-haired woman. Last night was amazing, but Edward ruined everything in the morning, by not remembering what had happened.

I was heartbroken that he didn't remember a thing. I wanted to kick his ass so badly that his own mother wouldn't recognize him. I got dressed quickly and promised him that we would never talk about it again. After breakfast, I drove myself to my house in my new Ford KA. I had to stop half way to the house because I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I thought back, remembering what had happened last night…

_Flashback_

_He looked at me and smiled. I giggled and pulled him down to me. Our lips meet once again and I smiled against his lips. He tasted like whisky and mints._

_"Upstairs?" he asked me._

_I nodded. He tried to carry me up but he failed and tripped. I giggled._

_"I meant to do that," he said drunkenly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to his bedroom, making sure I didn't trip or hurt myself. We both lay on his bed, kissing._

_"Wait," I said. I pushed him away from me. He groaned._

_"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked._

_"I've never done this before," I said, feeling nervous._

_"Me too. You're my first," he said, his words slurring.I giggled drunkenly._

_"Kiss me," he commanded._

_I leaned in and kissed him. His hands reached under my top and massaged my breasts. I moaned against his mouth. He unhooked my bra while kissing me. He fumbled with my straps and the hook. He groaned. I stood up and swayed a bit. I took off my shirt, bra and shorts and panties as Edward gaped at me._

_"You're so hot, baby." He groaned._

_"Now take off your clothes, baby," I told him._

_He moaned and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled himself to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled his pants down, his already rock hard cock poking me in the stomach._

_"So big," I moaned into his mouth. I pushed my chest against his. He played with my breasts, pinching my nipples and making them hard. I lay on the bed with my foot resting flat on the bed and my knees pointing to the ceiling._

_"Are you ready for the ride of your life?" he asked me cockily._

_"Shut up and fuck me already," I demanded._

_He entered me in one swift motion, making me scream. He didn't stop there to let me adjust. He continued thrusting into me, making me scream out in pain. After a while, I got used to it and started loving it._

_"Harder, baby!" I screamed._

_He grabbed my legs to throw them over his shoulders. As he did that, he slid deeper into me. We both moaned loudly._

_"Baby!" Edward groaned._

_We screamed each other's names as we both exploded into pleasure from our climax. We both fell into the bed while panting. I turned over on my side tiredly and closed my eyes. The darkness washed over me like a tidal wave._

_Flashback Ended_

I cried harder. I couldn't believe that he just used me like this.

_Oh, c'mon Swan, you knew that it was going to end this way! Stop behaving like a heartbroken girl!I told myself but how can I stop behaving like a brokenhearted girl when I love Edward Cullen?_

Yeah. Hmm…I am in love with Edward, even though I hate his guts.

_Wonderful! Not._

I took a few deep breaths and started my car up again to drive all the way to my house. When I got to the house, I could smell something burning. I ran to the kitchen and tripped over something. I looked down at a pair of high heels on the floor.

_What the hell are my heels doing here?_

I picked them up and walked to the kitchen to see my mother, Renee, in front to the oven with bread and some eggs next to her.

"Mum, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, you're home. I was trying to do cook French toast but I burned it," she said looking at me with shy smile on her face.

I love my mum, really, but she can't cook to save her life. "Mom, do you want me to cook?" I asked. I was ready to do anything to get Edward off my mind.

"No, Dad already ordered pizza. Do you want me to call you when it's here?"

"No, it's fine. I'm not hungry," I told her, walking to the stairs and to my bedroom.

Good thing that Renee didn't notice that I was upset because then I would've had to tell her that I slept with Edward last night. Damn, I felt like crying again. I quickly found my oversized white top with a black heart on it and black pajama bottoms before going to the bathroom and getting my bath started.

I lit my favorite Pineapple Orchid candle and plugged my blue iPod into my iPod dock. When the tub was filled with water, I got in and thought back to the party, trying to figure out what I did wrong. When my bath went cold, I got out and dressed in my PJs. I left the bathroom and then went to my room, only to find a pixie girl sitting on my bed.

"Alice?" I said, a little unsure.

"AHHH!" Alice screamed as she fell off my bed.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I asked her, chuckling.

"I came to see you! You looked upset so I brought some Ben & Jerry's. But I can go if you don't want to talk," she said quickly, getting up from the floor.

"Don't be stupid. Stay," I told her. I sat down on the bed and brushed my hair, removing my makeup from last night.

"Bells, what's wrong?" she asked me, sitting closer to me.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life," I admitted softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't get mad."

"I promise," Alice said.

We pinky promised.

"I—I think I've fallen in love with Edward," I confessed.

"W-what?" she asked.

"We…um…we sort of slept together last night, but we were both drunk. I don't exactly remember most of it," I said, looking down at my lap. I waited for Alice to speak.

"What about Edward?" she asked.

"He doesn't remember what happened at all. He wants us to act like we never had sex together," I told her. To be honest, I felt better about telling someone how I felt. But on other hand, I still felt guilty that I've slept with my best friend brother.

"Oh, Bella! He's a jackass. He will soon find out that you are the girl for him!" she told me while hugging me. I hugged her back.

"You're not mad?" I asked her.

"No, silly! I'm a bit upset that you didn't tell me earlier about your feelings for Edward."

I gave her a sad smile. After that, we just watched a movie while eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream. We quickly fell asleep after the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Nancy: This is just a filler chapter about Bella and Edward when they were younger. I enjoy working with Monii, we spent many hours and late nights working on this, so please be kind and review!**

**Monii: So here is 3rd chapter which is now edit so hope that you like it!**

**We own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Bella's POV - AGE 6**

"GO AWAY!" Bella screamed with tears flowing down her small face.

"You're such a baby," Edward laughed, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Leave her alone!" Alice walked over to them and pulled the crying little girl closer to her, wrapping her arms around her protectively. "Don't cry," Alice cooed, trying to comfort Bella.

Edward stuck his tongue out again at both of the girls. Bella cried louder and suddenly Jasper, her big brother, came in. He was clearly upset to see his younger sister cry.

"What's going on here?" Jasper demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alice and Bella giggled happily at their hero.

"Nothing," Bella answered, still sniffling but wiping her tears away.

Jasper knew Bella was lying, and he had a pretty good idea of what happened. Jasper pointed accusingly at Edward. "You better leave my sister alone!"

"I didn't do anything! She started it first!" Little Edward argued, who just happened to be taller than Jasper, seeming slightly more intimidating.

"Oh, shut up!" Emmett complained from his place over on the couch, covering his ears from all of the noise that they were making.

Alice and Bella gasped, their tiny hands covering their mouths. "You said a bad word!" Alice accused as she pointed at him.

Emmett rolled his eyes in annoyance at his cousin and her best friend; it wasn't like it was the first time that he'd said a 'bad' word. He shook his head and went back to watching some cartoons on TV.

Jasper got back to the task at hand. "If you ever bully my sister again, I'll make you pay," he threatened Edward menacingly.

Edward began to laugh and soon Jasper laughed as well. It wasn't like he would ever hurt his best friend because, then, he would get in trouble. Bella and Alice started to walk away, shaking their heads. Jasper decided to follow along with them after he stopped laughing.

"Let's watch Caillou," Alice suggested.

"I like Caillou!" Jasper jumped in, hoping to impress Alice.

"I'm sleepy. I just wanna go home," Bella whimpered, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Jasper looked at his sister and smiled softly. "Okay Bells, let's go home and you can take your nap, ok?"

Little Bella nodded her head tiredly. "Bye-bye, Alice." Bella smiled, giving Alice a quick hug.

She completely ignored Edward, who was glaring at her. Alice was a bit sad that her friend went home. She glared at her brother, her small arms crossed over her flat chest. "How could you be so mean to Bella? She's my best friend!" Alice yelled at him, frustrated.

"Because she has cooties," Edward stated simply, also crossing his arms over his chest. "…and you have cooties too!" He screamed before running off.

Emmett laughed at Edward's comment.

The pouting Edward stormed off to his piano room, where he liked to think. He sat down on the sofa, which was in the corner of the room. He was upset and sad that he made Bella cry, but he couldn't help it. Jasper and Emmett would tease him so much if they knew Edward regretted hurting the little girl. He put his head in his hands and continued to pout.

Downstairs, Jasper walked Bella to the kitchen where Carlisle, Charlie, Renee and Esme were talking and laughing.

"Mom, I'm tired," Little Bella whined in a sleepy voice.

Charlie stood up, "I guess that's our cue to leave."

Carlisle let out a laugh.

They all said their goodbyes and the family left.

"I'm going to bed, mommy," Bella informed her mom as they walked into their house.

Renee could see that her little girl was upset, but she didn't want to push her by asking her what was wrong at the moment. She simply nodded, kissed her little girl on the head, and watched her head off towards her room.

Bella threw herself onto her bed and cried. She couldn't understand why Edward was so mean to her when she was always so nice and friendly to him. Maybe he didn't like her because she was a girl and was best friends with his sister?

Bella cried herself to sleep. After a few hours of fitful rest, Bella got up from her bed and walked down to the kitchen. She noticed her brother sitting on the sofa in the living room watching cartoons. She smiled and sat down by him.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Bella relaxed right away and hugged her brother back.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, staring up at him innocently.

"Just wondering, sis," Jasper replied, giving his sister a sad smile. He knew that she was still upset about Edward, but he knew not to push his sister into talking about anything she didn't feel comfortable with sharing because she would just run away.

_-Edward's house-_

"Mummy, Edward made Bella cry!" Little Alice told her mom, Esme.

She looked at her son sternly and shook her head in disappointment. "Edward, why on earth did you do that?" she scolded.

"Because she's annoying and she has cooties," he tried explaining to his mother. He knew that it was wrong to Bella cry, and he was sad about it, but he knew that it only made him stronger.

"Edward," his father sighed in disappointment. "You're going to go to the Swan's house tomorrow and say sorry to Bella, okay?"

Little Edward nodded solemnly.

"Good. Now off to bed, kiddo." Carlisle patted his son on the back, smiling.

Edward said goodnight and walked away with his head down. He knew he upset his mom and dad. Carlisle and Esme loved Bella like she was their child as well, and they hated to see her upset.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward whispered to no one.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Monii: Hi guys it's us again. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter because I had fun writing it with Nancy. All the outfits are on our profile so check them out.**

**Nancy: Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**We wish we owned Twilight Saga but that will never happen :( so we just own this plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Bella's POV - 2 weeks later**

Today was the day.

It was either every girl's nightmare or dream. For me, it was a nightmare come true.

The dreaded four-letter-word: prom.

In my case, I didn't really care about school dances, but my best friends - Rosalie and Alice - made me go. Apparently, I needed that experience in my life. Yesterday, we had a girl's day out. We went shopping and then went to a spa to get ready for the night of our lives.

After I made some toast, I went down to my Ford and drove to the Cullen's household. When I got there, I walked up to the door and knocked, even though I was allowed to just walk in. I was practically like family to them, but I never felt comfortable just barging in. The door opened a few seconds later by the one person I had hoped to never face again.

Edward Cullen himself.

I walked straight past him to the stairs, and I was just about to run up them when I felt him grab my wrist and turn me around. I tried to get away but his hold on me was too strong.

"Edward, let Bella go," I heard a voice from behind me and I looked back.

It was no other than Esme Cullen. Edward looked at his mom, who gave him a look as he let go of my arms.

"Bella, Alice and Rosalie are waiting for you in Alice's room," she told me.

I nodded. "Thank you, Esme," I said, smilingly gratefully for her.

I ran up the stairs and away from the guy who broke my heart. I opened the door to Alice's custom-made pink hell.

"Finally! Where were you? What took you so long? We're running out of time to get ready!" Alice scolded as she pushed me into a chair.

When I told them about Edward, Rosalie said boys will be boys. Alice attacked me with hair and makeup products. Rosalie curled my hair with a curler, nearly burning my scalp. After I was done, I helped Rose and Alice with their hair. Rosalie did hers in soft waves and Alice's hair was like her normal spiky hair, only slightly spikier than usually.

"Trying to poke someone's eye out?" I asked her.

"Shut up," she grinned jokingly at me.

After that, we quickly painted our nails. Rose and I decided on black and white nails to go with our dresses, while Alice painted hers a pink'Sweet Heart'color. After our nails dried, we got dressed.

Alice dressed in a strapless pink lace dress with black lace and a bow hanging from her waist, paired with a short sleeve shrug and pink heels. She added a pink bracelet and a gold and pink clutch.

Rosalie dressed in a white bubble dress with a black bow hanging from her waist, paired with a long sleeve shrug and very high heels. She added huge hoops and a white clutch.

I dressed in a black and white dress with a white long sleeve shrug and black high heels. To finish off the look, I added my silver necklace and ruffle clutch. I almost cried just looking at how perfect Rose and Alice looked compared to me, who was as plain as could be.

"Okay, ladies, let's get going. Our knights in shining armor are waiting," Alice told us.

I rolled my eyes at her but walked down the corridor with them anyway. She stopped me before I could start descending the stairs. I didn't know why and I didn't really want to know. She walked down first and ran up to my brother to kiss him. Then Rose went down and walked up to Emmett, who was staring at her like she was a piece of meat. He pounced on her like a lion, after she was done kissing her boyfriend. She told me to "get down there". When I did, I blushed because I saw Edward looking at me with lust in his eyes.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe that my sister made me go to the prom with Bella. I wonder why she thought I would want to go with that girl. But once Alice has an idea in her head, you can't stop her from trying to make it happen. I haven't talked to Bella ever since that night. For tonight, I dressed in black dress pants, a white shirt, and a black tie.

Half an hour later, I was standing in the front of the stairs with my best friend and cousin while holding a stupid corsage for Bella. When Alice and Rosalie walked down the stairs, they looked beautiful. But when I saw Bella dressed in that short strapless dress and those high heels, I had to admit that Bella was gorgeous. She looked perfect. I smiled at her and kissed her hand. She blushed.

I smiled, loving the shade of pink filling her cheeks. I looked at Alice, who had a huge smile on her face as did Esme and Renee. There were many photos taken, pairs, only girls, only boys and all of us with our parents.

After a few minutes of camera flashes and hugging our parents, we left the house to find a limo waiting for us. I opened the door for Bella, like the gentleman I was, and got in after her. On our way to the school's gym, the girls were talking about clothes and shoes and whatever else girls usually talk about. While we three guys were just looking at them.

When we got to the school parking lot, I could see girls dressed in really short dresses and guys in tuxes, which looked too big for them. Our limo suddenly stopped and parked in the lot, we got out and helped the girls out of the car.

As we walked, I could see every male in the near vicinity looking at Bella. When a few guys wolf whistled, jealously churned in my stomach. I put my arm around her waist and held her tightly to my side while we were walking and getting our photos taken. A few couples near the entrance to the gym stopped dancing to stare at us.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Hmm?" I looked down at her as she looked up at me.

"Why are you doing this?"

There was a flash and then the photographer told us to go inside.

"Doing what?" I asked, clueless.

"You know… going to prom with me? And being so nice to me," she told me and I could see the confusion in her eyes.

"You're being silly, Isabella. I did it for my sister. Nothing between us changes. We hate each other, remember?" I told her.

"Yeah," she said as she nodded, and I could see that she was upset by my words.

Damn, everything that comes out of my mouth seems to upset her.

_Oh c'mon Cullen, don't be such a pussy. You hate Swan!_ I told myself before leaving Bella by herself on the dance floor to get myself a drink.

"Eddie!" I knew that voice from anywhere. Tanya and her clones. I turned around to face her, and when she was about to hug me, I pushed her away.

"What's wrong, Eddie?"

I became angry. "First off, my name is not Eddie – it's Edward, and second, I've told you many times that we are done, so don't talk to me!" I took my punch and walked towards where I'd left Bella. I looked around but she was nowhere to be found.

_Shit! Where the fuck is she?_

I saw Alice and Jasper standing next to the table, talking to Rose who was sitting on a chair. "Guys, have you seen Bella?" I asked them.

"What, you've lost your date already? Wow! I knew that she hated you, but boy, that was quick!" Rosalie laughed.

Jasper and Emmett chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked around. I spotted her dancing with Mike Newton. What the hell! It looked like he was trying to push her into something. I walked quickly towards them, and I could hear them talking.

"Mike, leave me alone," Bella tried to get away from his arms but he kept pulling her closer.

"Babe, I know how much you want this," he told her as he tried to sound sexy.

Ugh, that asshole was making me feel sick. I pulled him away from Bella and punched him straight in the face. He stumbled back a few steps and his hands flew to his nose, blood dripping from between his fingers. What a girl. He couldn't even fight. I was about to hit him again when Emmett and Jasper pulled me away from him.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

Many people were watching and cheering for us to fight. Emmett was holding my hands behind my back so I couldn't move.

"Edward, leave him. He's not worth it," Jasper told me as Emmett let me go. I glared at Mike as Jasper grabbed Mike by his collar and pulled him roughly outside.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't believe that Mike Fucking Newton was trying to get my sister! I saw red and the next thing I saw was Edward punching Mike straight in his face. What a pussy! Mike couldn't even fight. I grabbed Emmett and we pulled Edward away from Mike before he did something stupid. I told him that Mike wasn't worth it and took Newton outside behind gym so no one would see or hear what was going on.

When we were alone, I pushed Mike into a wall. "If I ever see you touching my sister again, I'll promise you that it will be the last thing you do in your pathetic life! Do you get that?" I yelled at him.

He nodded his head, and I let him go roughly. I walked back inside the gym and saw my sister and friend standing there, looking worried. I strode up to Bella and took her into my arms.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, but I could feel that she was shaking.

"Shh... everything will be okay," I told her, kissing the top of her head.

She pulled away and gave me a sad smile before walking to the refreshment table to get something to drink. I could tell she wanted to be left alone. So after that, I spent the rest of prom dancing with my Alice.

**Bella's POV**

Around midnight, Ms. Cope and Mr. Greene walked onto the stage with an envelope and a prom king and queen crown. That's one of the things I don't like about prom.

Having a prom king and queen is pointless and makes everybody else in the school feel like crap, except for the two people who actually win. So I walked outside to the patio to get some fresh air. After I was there for a few minutes, I heard someone walking up behind me. I knew who it was, because I could feel and recognize his presence.

"Bella?"

I didn't look at him. I was still upset about whole sex thing and that he pitied me, which is why he came to prom with me.

"I'm sorry," he said and I looked at him. Never in my life have I ever heard Edward Cullen say sorry.

"For what?"

"For all the pain I've caused in your life. I'm really sorry."

I gave him a smile. However, I didn't forgive him because I don't think I could ever do that.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

I nodded my head in reply. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he did the same to my waist. We danced quietly, and we could hear Angels by Robbie Williams playing from inside the gym.

_"She breathes flesh to my bones,_

_And when love is dead,_

_I'm loving angels instead,_

_And through it all she offers me protection,_

_A lot of love and affection,_

_Whether I'm right or wrong."_

After the song finished, Edward's and my lips were so close together, but I knew that I shouldn't kiss him so I pulled away.

"Thanks for the dance," I told him and walked inside the gym, leaving him out there all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Monii: Hello guys it's us again :) Thank you for the reviews!****Oh and enjoy the chapter it was fun to write! Anyway onto Nancy**

**Nancy: Thank you! You guys are awesome. The outfits are on our profile.**

**The world so mean, we don't own Twilight Saga...Damn we wish that we did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"I have nothing to wear!" I moaned to myself. I mean, everything I had was either too fancy or too casual to wear to a high school graduation. Maybe I could just wear a regular top and jeans? That would work, and it wouldn't be as much of a hassle. But then again, Alice would just kill me when she saw me. "Stupid annoying little pixie!" I yelled.

"What did I do this time?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw no one else but Alice Cullen. The pixie I had been yelling about was standing there with huge smile on her face, holding a couple of black bags. I smiled at her.

"I have nothing to wear," I told her, hoping that she would have clothes for me, or at least an idea of what I could wear.

"Silly Bella! What do you think I'm here for?" she asked me as she took clothes out from one of the bags.

"Did you know that you're a lifesaver?" I hugged her.

She just rolled her eyes at me and pushed me into my bathroom. "Here!" she said.

She flung a shirt and a skirt at me. I caught them with one hand and looked down at them, seeing that it was just a plain bow sleeve white shirt and a black skirt that reached just above my knees. I walked out and saw black high heels waiting for me at the foot of my bed.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know you love me."

"Do I?"

I gave her a look asking 'Seriously?'

"Okay, I do!" she said.

"Well, then you wouldn't make me wear these," I said while pointing at the heels.

She rolled her eyes at me and told me that I could wear flats if I really wanted to, only because she didn't want me to die on our last day of high school.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" I asked her.

"Shut up and sit down," she said harshly.

I laughed. I slipped the black zip ballet shoes onto my feet.

I sat down on a chair as Alice did my hair and makeup. To my surprise, she just curled my hair and applied light makeup to my face. Before we got to school, we both donned our gold graduation caps and gowns. Why did our school have to have gold gowns? Couldn't they have been blue or red or something less flashy? I looked around. Maybe I could "lose" it and no one would notice…

"Bella!" Alice said. She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared threateningly at me.

"Bitch," I mumbled under my breath. I held my breath as I slipped the gown on. Gross! It smelled like someone died wearing this.

Rose and I walked to the gym where parents, families and friends were already waiting. I saw Charlie, Renee, Esme, Carlisle, Mr. Hale, and Mrs. Hale all sitting down together on one bleacher. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were sitting a few seats down the row.

Our Math teacher, Mr. Varner, tried to line everyone up in alphabetical order. "In line, everyone!" he said. No one could hear him over the noise in the gym. I giggled to myself as I watched him try to catch the attention of the other teachers. Fail, I thought.

Suddenly, Mr. Greene walked into the gym and got us in order. Alice wanted to stand in front of Edward while Rose walked to stand with the other H's.

"Bella!" I heard Jessica calling my name from the end of the line.

Nice. I stood behind her and waited for my name to be called. After few minutes, it was my turn to receive the stupid diploma I'd been slaving over for four years and get the hell away from this place.

"Isabella Swan," the head teacher said and I walked up the stage, trying not to somehow end up on my face.

After all that, Edward, the valedictorian, made his speech. I made the tremendous effort to not look at him while he was giving his speech because it hurt too much. Everyone started to laugh and I noticed that he had finished when I wasn't listening. Oh well, it's not like I missed anything important. This was Edward we were talking about, after all.

After Edward's speech, we all had photos taken with our diplomas. When graduation was all over, we said goodbye to our classmates. Our parents took us for dinner afterwards, in an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. It was a nice, quick, and quiet dinner.

We left the restaurant soon after we convinced Emmett to stop shoving food down his throat as if he was planning to go into hibernation sometime soon. We went to Rosalie's house to get ready for a big graduation party that was being held at someone's house. It was stupid idea, but I convinced myself that I needed to 'have some fun' in my life. Alice's words, not mine. Fun, my ass. Everyone was just going to end up drunk, high, or both.

Alice forced me into dark denim shorts, a white lace-up top, and silver flats. I had to admit that the top is cute, but I didn't tell Alice that because she'd just reply with an, "I told you so!"

Rose dressed in a purple and brown top with little links holding it together, blue skinny jeans, and silver shoes. Alice dressed in a simple cream top with black bows, black skinny jeans, and red flats. For once in my life, I could say I looked hot.

"Let's go girls!" Rosalie laughed as I glowered.

I really wanted to be in bed, reading a book, before going to sleep early, but no! Instead I have to go to a party with people who only care about getting wasted. We drove to the party in Jasper's Ford Fiesta because we knew that he would never get wasted, not when his girlfriend and his sister might need his help at some point during the party.

After ten minutes of driving, we arrived at a town house that belonged to Jane something or other, I was told. When we got out of the car, all we could hear was loud music. Oh, for love of God! What did I get myself into?

Inside the party was even worse, as was expected. People were already drunk and I saw more than one couple attached at the mouth. I noticed Edward kissing a girl in the far corner of the room while holding a bottle of beer. I rolled my eyes. This is the Edward that I knew. Every time I saw him, there was a new girl on his arm. I couldn't believe that I had fallen in love with a guy like him.

I walked to the kitchen and got myself a bottle of beer before walking back to the dance floor. I danced with Alice and Rose a bit before going to get another drink.

Then I heard my name. I walked a little further and heard two guys talking…

"Man, I wished that I was you," I heard. Was that Mike Newton?

"Well, mate, I didn't know it would be so easy to get Swan in my bed!" I heard Edward telling him.

What the fuck? Did he just tell Mike that we had sex? I was ready to kill that bastard. Just a few weeks ago, they were at each other's throats.

So I walked into the kitchen, retrieved another bottle of beer, opened it, and walked towards Edward. I ran my hand gently down his spine.

"Hey, sexy," I purred seductively.

He quickly turned around.

"Hey…"

I couldn't stop the surge of anger I felt when he turned around, so I slapped him right across his stupid, pretty face.

"That was for being an asshole," I told him and then kicked him in the one area that men hoped to never be kicked in.

He groaned as he closed his legs together and clutched his stomach.

"That was for all the years you've bullied me! And this is so that you'll know just a tiny smidge of the humiliation you've put me through." I didn't know if he knew that I was referring to what he'd said to Mike, but I didn't care. After he was curled up on the floor, I poured the rest of my beer all over him.

I could hear people laughing at him and cheering me on.

"Yeah, Bella!"

"Oh damn!"

"You go, girl!"

I walked around the house, looking for Jasper, before I spotted him across the room.

"Can you drive me home?" I asked him.

"Why, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't feel well," I said, which wasn't a complete lie.

I really hoped that he never finds out that I had sex with his best friend.

After ten minutes, everyone except Edward was in the car and ready to go. We drove to my house because we were having a sleepover. The girls were going to stay in my room and Emmett was going to sleep in the guest room. When we got to my house, it was just after one in the morning. _Nice_, I thought sarcastically, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

Alice and Rose were so wasted that they fell asleep on my bed just seconds after hitting the mattress, leaving me to sleep on my sofa. Thanks a lot, bitches. I mentally crossed my fingers and hoped that neither of them would puke during the night. At first, I couldn't fall asleep so I just stared at my ceiling for a few mindless hours. After a while, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. I hoped that I wouldn't wake up with a hangover.

~.~.~

"Belllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I heard an annoying buzz beside my ear. I tried to swat it away and heard someone giggling. I opened one eye and saw that it was Alice. I groaned loudly. How could she be so happy after she had gotten so drunk last night? Something has to be wrong with her.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"Get up! We're going to my house so we can spend the whole day by the pool. We have to try to get a tan before it starts to rain again!" she told me.

_Damn pixie!_

But she was right. I needed a tan, I was way too pale.

"Fine, I'm getting up now! Calm down," I told her while getting up.

Yet again, she threw clothes at me. Something hot pink hit me in the face, almost blinding me. I grabbed it, and I rolled my eyes at her. I walked into the bathroom and showered, washing my hair. When I saw the swimsuit she wanted me to wear, I was ready to kill her. It was Barbie pink and revealed almost everything.

"Alice!" I shouted from inside of my bathroom.

"Yeah?" I heard from other side of the door.

"Get me a different swimsuit! I'm definitely not wearing the pink one!"

"But, why?" she cried from other side.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE IT!" I yelled, getting annoyed.

"Fine!" She finally gave up. This was a historic moment for me! I jumped up and down, doing a happy dance around the bathroom. I had finally won an argument with Alice! There was a knock on the door and I opened it a bit so that I could get the other swimsuit from Alice.

I looked at it, and I have to say that it was just a tiny bit better than the pink one. It was navy blue and it was cut in a triangle. I rolled my eyes and put it on. At least it didn't show as much of my body as the other one did. Over the swimsuit, I pulled on an oversized blue t-shirt and white shorts. I walked out of the bathroom while pulling my hair into a ponytail. I didn't bother to put makeup on because I knew that it would just get ruined in the pool.

When I walked out, Alice and Rosalie were already dressed to go down to the Cullen's house. After Alice pestered me for a long time, I had to let her drive my baby. I quickly regretted it because she drove like a maniac. After ten minutes of driving, we were parking in front of the house. Esme was already gardening in the front yard. She smiled at us when she saw us pull up.

"Have fun, girls!" she said.

"We will," I said, giving her a smile.

"Thanks," Rosalie said.

We walked into the house. I saw the king of dickheads sitting on the sofa with an ice pack pressed to his cheek and another in his lap. I also saw that he had a bottle of aspirin and a large bottle of water on the coffee table in front of him. Good for him, I thought sarcastically. I will make sure that the girls and I make so much noise his head will be killing him.

As we got to the pool, I saw that everything was already set up for us. All the drinks were on the tables and the pool chairs already had towels on them. I walked up the stairs to the patio to connect my iPod to my dock, I chose the 'Party Playlist' and played it, turning the volume up so that it was really loud.

Alice and Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy. I gave them my best toothy smile and walked back to them. We took off the clothes that we were wearing over our swimsuits and laid down on the pool chairs.

The pool itself was indoors but one of the side walls was made of glass, so it could be opened to let the sun in, allowing us to be inside but also get a tan. After an hour or so of talking about shopping, clothes, makeup, movies, boys and much, much more, we got bored.

"God, I'm bored," Alice complained.

"Yeah," Rosalie and I agreed.

"Let's go swimming," I suggested.

"Nah, can't be bothered to get up," Alice told me. I rolled my eyes and lay back on the chair.

"Hi, girls!" we heard a man's voice call.

I looked behind me and saw Emmett, Jasper and Dickhead standing there. Yes, I am going to call him Dickhead from now on. I rolled my eyes and faced the sun. I really didn't want to see Edward right now, but I could feel the weight of his stare as he watched me.

Fed up with it, I stood up and put my clothes back on to cover up my body. I tried to get away from Edward's stares. I walked into the kitchen where Esme was making us lunch. It smelled so good!

"Bella, are you alright?" she asked me when she saw me taking a seat by the kitchen table.

I nodded. Shortly after my nod, I heard someone coming into the kitchen. _Dammit_, I thought. It was _him_. I could feel his presence near me. Esme looked between us and a look of understanding washed over her face.

"I'll just leave you two to talk," Esme said before leaving the kitchen.

I sighed.

"What do you want Edward?"

"To talk?" he said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Well, there is nothing to talk about," I said, getting up from my seat. I started to walk away from him. When I almost got to the living room, he grabbed the tops of my arms to turn me around to face him.

"You will talk to me," he said and his voice sound strong.

"Are you sure about that?" I challenged, and he nodded his head.

I pulled away from him and started to walk again. He groaned angrily.

"Isabella, you can't just run away from what happened at yesterday's party and you certainly can't run away from the fact that we slept together."

I couldn't believe that he'd just said that aloud, or maybe my ears were just messed up from all the loud music that was playing last night. I hoped it was the latter. I thought that we'd decided never to talk about the day we both lost our virginities. I turned around and glared at him. I really had to control myself and remain calm. I let my hands drop to my side but I clenched my fists. It took an infinite amount of control to keep from decking him in the face.

"You had sex with him?" I heard Jasper's voice from behind me.

"Fuck yeah, she did. Oh, wait. Little Bella didn't mention that she had sex with her brother's best friend like the whore she is?" Edward taunted me.

I could feel the tears build in my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Let me tell you, Bella, I was imagining Tanya the entire time we did it," he said cruelly.

I looked at him. Was it possible that he remembered? And that he really thought of Tanya the entire time? I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks after he told me that.

"Bella?" I heard Alice asking.

I looked at her, and when she saw me crying, she ran up to me and gave me a big hug and I hugged her back. I couldn't bring myself to look at my brother because I knew that he would have been disappointed in me.

"Bella, go home," Jasper told me and, to my surprise, his voice was gentle, forgiving.

I looked up at him and saw that, even though he had spoken softly to me, he was glaring at Edward with fury. I nodded and grabbed my bag before escaping to my car.

"Stay here," I whispered to Alice as I gave her a hug. She'd followed me to my car.

She looked like she wanted to argue with me but I shook my head, telling her no. I got into my car and drove away with tears streaming down my face.

I could feel my heart breaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Monii: Heya it's us again... hope you like this chapter and all the outfits are on our profile so check them out! Also big thank you yet again, girls you are amazing!**

**Nancy: I hope you guys like this. Thanks for all the reviews as a thank you gift we've written a longer chapter.**

**So yet again we do not own anything but the plot we just play with Twilight people *sad face***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Edward's POV**

For the past two days, I didn't leave my bedroom because of the black eye my best mate gave to me because of his sister. Well, I did take her virginity and I had said a few things about imaging Tanya while I was with Bella, inside Bella…

Hmm… she had been so wet and tight…

I shook my head to clear it then sighed. When I said those words, I deeply regretted calling Bella a whore and lying to her about imagining Tanya. I could see the pain in Bella's brown eyes, and I'd felt a twinge of pain in my chest. After Jasper told her to go home, he had his turn with me.

_FLASHBACK_

_"YOU! HOW COULD YOU?" he yelled at me._

_I was looking down at the floor. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I knew that he wanted to kill me because Bella was meant to be "No man's land," as in off-limits._

_However, even though we hate each other, I used to have other feelings for her, just before we started high school and I found out that girls and women liked to throw themselves at me._

_"YOU SHAGGED MY LITTLE SISTER! HOW…?"_

_"It just happened! It was a drunken mistake!" I told him. Shortly after that, I felt his fist meet my face. I didn't fight back because I knew that it would've been useless to do so._

_But when I felt his fist hitting me repeatedly, I couldn't stop myself from hitting him back. However, because it was Jasper, I held back a little bit._

_Suddenly, I felt someone pulling him off me and helping me up._

_"What the hell, guys?" Emmett asked._

_"Fuck you," Jasper said and walked out of the door._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I decided that I had to bury my ego and apologize to both Jasper and Bella. However, I had no clue what to say to them.

Being a guy who fucked things up kind of sucks balls.

I got up to take a shower and shave. After I did that, I dressed in my dark Adidas hoodie, dark jeans and black sport shoes. I took my blackberry and car keys to my Volvo before I made my way to the Swan house. After ten minutes, I was parking in front of their house.

I walked to their front door and knocked. I waited a few seconds before looking at the driveway. I saw that Bella's KA, Jasper's Fiesta, Renee's Volvo and Charlie's police car were all there. I rang the doorbell. I heard some movement before Jasper opened the door. He had a black eye and a split lip from our fight. I felt even guiltier for what I had done to my best mate.

"What do you want, Cullen?" he asked me in unfriendly tone.

Christ, did I lose my best friend? Sure, I had other friends but none of them understood me like Jasper did.

"Jasper, I want to apologize for my behavior to you and your sister… it was unacceptable of me. I shouldn't have used your sister…"

He sighed.

"Bella isn't here. She flew to Texas to spend some time with our grandmother. Also, I'm sorry about my behavior when I found out you… did you-know-what with my sister. I shouldn't have beaten you right then and there."

We talked some more, but I still felt a huge weight on heart.

**Bella's POV**

After a five hour flight from Forks to Houston, I couldn't wait to get off the plane. I stood up from my seat and retrieved my carry-on baggage, leaving the plane to go to baggage claim. I took my black suitcase with pink and white dots from the luggage area and walked to the exit. I saw a middle-aged man holding a piece of paper with my name on it.

I walked up to him and realized that it was my uncle Daniel. Daniel is the older brother of my mother. I haven't seen him since I was ten years old, and that was when I came with my mother and brother for family meeting.

He had changed a lot. His dark blond hair had some silver highlights in them and his face looked more tired. I noticed that he had more wrinkles than I remembered. I stood in front of him and he looked up and down at me.

"Can I help you?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes, he clearly didn't recognize me. Not that I'm surprised or anything, but still.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I told him.

His face broke out into a smile.

"Ballerina! You've grown!" he called me by the nickname that he'd used for me I was a child.

He gave me a hug. He called me 'Ballerina' because I used to take ballet classes when I was younger but had stopped at the age of eleven.

After he took my suitcase, we walked to his pickup truck, which was parked near the exit of airport building. I was thankful for that because I really didn't feel like walking for miles in this hot weather.

After half an hour, we reached a townhouse near Houston. It was beautiful. decorated with roses and other flowers blooming in the front of the house. Daniel parked and then took my suitcase to show me into the house.

When I walked into the house, the smell of roasted chicken and a baking pie hit my nose. I smiled when I saw my grandmother coming out of the kitchen, drying her hands using a tea towel.

"Isabella! My child!" she exclaimed when she saw me standing in the doorway. "Come in, child. Don't stand in the doorway. Let me look at you," she commented as I walked into the hall.

She looked me up and down. I could see that she wasn't happy about something. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a gray short sleeve top with a girl printed on it, black skinny jeans, and grey converse. My black handbag was resting on my left shoulder and my pink earphones, which were still connected to my iPhone, were dangling from the front pocket of my jeans.

I had my hair up in a high pony tail with my bangs framing my face. Then I remembered I had three piercings in my right ear. I knew that grandmother hated people with a multitude of piercings and tattoos. I hope she never finds out about my bellybutton piercing.

"Bella, what did you do to your ear?" she asked/

"Umm… it's a new fashion trend, Grandmother," I lied to her.

I knew it was wrong to lie, but I couldn't exactly tell her that I did it because Rosalie dared me to get one because she knew how much I'd been wanting them.

"Oh, ok," she said, quite surprised.

After that, everything went smoothly. We had dinner with my grandfather, uncle, aunt, and cousins. It was nice to have the chicken that was actually edible and not burnt. Also, I appreciated that we engaged in small talk. My grandfather asked me questions about Forks, school, and the rest of the family. I told him everything I thought was appropriate.

After dinner, I offered to clean up but my grandmother sent me to my bedroom to get some rest. I felt like a child again. I walked to my bedroom, unpacked, and took a shower. I washed my hair with my favorite, relaxing strawberry shampoo and conditioner and used a moisturizing body wash. I then walked back into my room to get dressed in my pajamas.

I looked at my iPhone and saw that I had five texts from Alice, two from Rose, two from my brother, one from Emmett, and another from Dickhead. I deleted the one from Dickhead without even reading the message, choosing instead to reply to the others right away. I called Jasper who was at the house with Alice. I talked to them for a while. Next, I dialed a phone number and waited for someone to pick it up.

"Swan residence, Emmett speaking. How may I help you?" I rolled my eyes.

That's Emmett for you.

"Em, it's Bella. Is my mother anywhere around?" I asked.

"Bella, my dear, how are you?" he asked. I could tell that he was either drunk or high.

"Emmett, give me the phone," I heard my mother telling him.

I heard the phone being passed and some voices in the background.

"Bella, how are you?" My mom asked.

I knew that I couldn't lie to her. Even through the phone, she could tell something was wrong. It's weird.

"I'm fine. Everyone is welcoming, but I already had a 'talk' and 'disapproving' look from grandmother about the ear piercings," I told her.

I actually thought that I heard her eyes roll.

"Just don't let her find out about your belly piercing. We don't want to start World War III." She told me.

I chuckled. I love Renee. She is a modern, laidback mother. But she was still strict when she had to be.

We talked a little while more until someone knocked on my door.

"Mom, I need to go. Someone is at the door. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I told her as I stood to get the door.

"Okay, baby. Tell my mother that I send her my love and to call me if anything goes wrong, okay?"

"Okay, mom. Night, I love you!"

"Night, love you too!" Then the line went dead.

I opened the door to see my grandmother holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

I let her in and she walked in and sat on the sofa, which was by the window. I sat down on the window seat and took one of the hot mugs from her.

"Isabella, I can see that something is wrong, that your heart is broken. Do you need someone one to talk about it?" She offered.

At first, I wanted to decline but then I thought about it and I really did need someone to talk to. I mean, Alice doesn't exactly keep her thoughts to herself, she always wants to do something about the problem, while grandmother would keep it to herself and wouldn't judge me.

I nodded my head to let her know that it would be nice if I had someone to talk to.

"What's wrong, my child?"

"Well…there is a guy that I'm in love with, but at the same time, I hate him because he's my biggest enemy. Also, he's my brother's best friend. I was at my best friend's house party when I lost my… virginity to him. The next morning he didn't remember anything," I used air quotes around "anything".

She nodded.

"Two days ago, I was at that friend's house to get a tan, and we had a fight. He told me that while he was inside me he thought about the school's biggest slut. That's what broke my heart. I had hope that maybe he would feel something for me but then…"

I could feel tears roll down my face. I hated when people saw me cry. It made me feel weak.

"Isabella, love is a difficult feeling. You can't choose who you fall in love with, nor you can make the person you love, love you back. But believe me, my child, that if that young man passes someone like you up, he is foolish and blind and you deserve someone better," she told me.

While smoothing my hair, I giggled a little when she called Edward blind and foolish. We talked until around 1 in the morning when we decided it would be best to get some rest. I have to say that talking to my grandmother made me feel a lot better. Maybe she was right, that I deserve someone better then Edward.

But even as I thought that, I fell asleep and dreamt of a certain green-eyed boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Nancy: So this is the first chapter I wrote I hope you like it. I'm usually just pre-read and add stuff.**

**Monii: Yeah, like Nancy said she wrote it so we hope you like it  
><strong>

**_It's starting to get boring now but we don't own Twilight we just play around with it._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

WHAT THE FUCK!

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Edward and my sister- are you kidding me? And then he tells her that he imagined that whore, Tanya, the entire time.

I felt sad for my sister. She slept with a jerk. As he stood there talking, I felt like I was going to explode with anger. I told Bella to go home and then I turned back to Edward. Boy, was I going to give him an ass whooping.

He should be glad that I only gave him a black eye. I could have done much more damage than that, but he was my friend.

_FLASHBACK_

_"YOU! HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled at him._

_He flinched and looked down at the floor. The pathetic asshole couldn't even look at me._

_"YOU SHAGGED MY LITTLE SISTER! HOW…?"_

_"It just happened! It was a drunken mistake!" He yelled back._

_I felt the anger rising. I clenched my fists. That son of a bitch slept with my sister when she was drunk. I swallowed hard and tried to calm myself down. I saw his face. He looked like he was smirking at me. BAM! My fist met his face. He stood, just taking all the punches. Then his hand came flying towards my face, hitting me back hard._

_I was so busy yelling and hitting him that I didn't even notice someone walking in. Emmett ran over to us and pulled me off of Edward, helping him off the ground. "What the hell, guys?" Emmett yelled at us._

_I tried to get at Edward again but Emmett held me back._

_"Fuck you." I spat in his face._

_I turned around and walked out of the door._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was still furious with Edward. I thought he knew not to touch Bella because she was my sister. I lost all my trust and respect for him. Asswipe. I went to bed, still mad as fuck and with a black eye and split lip.

The next day, I heard a car rumbling down the street and then stop in front of my house. I heard the bell ring twice. I ran down the stairs to get the door.

"I'll get it!" I announced. I opened the door and saw Edward.

He stood there, looking guilty. Good, I thought.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I asked him with a cold, hard voice.

"Jasper, I want to apologize for my behavior to you and your sister… it was unacceptable of me. I shouldn't have used your sister…"

I wanted to roll my eyes and slam the door in his face. I sighed.

"Bella isn't here. She flew to Texas to see my grandmother. Also, I'm sorry about my behavior when I found out you shagged my sister. I shouldn't have beaten you right then and there."

We talked a little more but I still couldn't forgive him. Just as Edward was leaving, he turned around to say something to me, but I slammed the door in his face. I walked back up to my room and turned the radio up loud. I felt a buzzing in my pocket and smiled when I saw Alice's name on the screen.

_Hey, I heard what happened. I'm sorry. – A_

_It's wasn't your fault – J_

_How is she? – A_

_She's okay, I guess. She's in Texas. – J_

_I texted her but she didn't text me back - A_

_Same, I'll call her later. - J_

_Yeah, maybe she's still on the plane – A_

_Come over? I miss you – J_

_LOL! Open your door. – A_

I ran to the door, opened it, and burst out laughing when I saw Alice there. She smiled at me and my heart started to beat faster.

"Hi. I brought food," she said smiling at me.

"Come on in," I said.

She came in, and we talked and laughed for a while.

My pocket buzzed again. I pulled out my phone and saw it was a text from Bella.

_Hey, I just landed in Texas a while ago. I'm going to call you on our home phone - B_

My home phone suddenly rang and Alice jumped out of her seat and ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" she asked, out of breath.

I chuckled.

"BELLA!" she screamed.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" she said. She was silent for a few seconds. "Because I'm related to that jerk," she said.

_That's true_, I thought in my head, that she was related to a jerk, not that it was her fault.

Alice brought the phone from the kitchen and put it on speaker phone.

"Is Jasper there?" Bella asked.

"I'm right here," I said.

"Hi, Jasper." She sounded tired and sad.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, Jasper. Stop worrying about me."

I could almost picture her rolling her eyes as she was talking to us on the phone.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"I was fine when you asked me this morning, yesterday, AND last night." she groaned.

"Sorry, I'm just looking out for my little sis," I said.

"I know, Jasper. I know," she said sadly.

"How's Texas?" Alice asked.

"It's great! I thought everyone would have changed but they're the same. Gosh! I didn't realize how much I missed them," she said.

I closed the kitchen door behind me as I left the room, giving Bella and Alice some private time. From the tone of her voice, I knew Bella was going to stay in Texas for a while. It's that bastard's fault…

However, karma is a bitch and it will come back to bite him in the ass … hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Monii: Hey guys it's us again, so here if the chapter and we hope you like it, also big thank you to everyone who reviews, please keep them coming :D Onto Nancy!**

**Nancy: What Monii said. I hope you guys like it and thanks for all the reviews.  
><strong>

**_As much as we wished we don't own Twilight but we own Grandmother and the rest of the Texas family! _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Bella's POV**

After two weeks of staying in Texas, I felt a lot better than I'd hoped I would. Being away from everyone gave me the chance to think about Edward, my family, and the rest of my life. Once I got back, I was going to try ignoring Edward. Well, the key word was try. I didn't make any promises because I knew how hard it would be.

Today I was going back to Forks and, to be honest, I was both sad and excited to go back home. I walked downstairs to get something to eat before Uncle Daniel and grandmother took me to the airport.

"Mmmm…what smells so good?" I asked.

"My famous banana pancakes," Daniel said.

"Yum," I said.

My stomach grumbled from hunger. We talked and laughed for a while. I looked at my watch. It was time for me to go. I said goodbye to my family, and some of them even cried.

"I don't want you to leave," cried John, my uncle's son.

"I don't want to leave yet ether," I told him sadly.

I picked him up and cuddled him close to my chest.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" My grandma said while giving me a hug so tight, it almost choked me.

It was sad to see them so upset. I even shed a few tears.

"Oh, don't cry," Daniel said.

I gave him a hug and he kissed me on the forehead.

"C'mon Isabella, you're going to be late for your flight," my Grandmother said, trying to get me to hurry up.

I nodded and wiped my tears away as I walked out of the door. Half an hour later, we arrived at the airport and I got out of the car. I took a deep breath and tried not to cry in front of my family. I got my bag from the trunk of the car and started walking towards the entrance of the airport.

"Isabella," I heard my grandmother call.

I turned around as she was walking towards me.

"Take care, my child," she told me. She gave me another hug. She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "By the way, I know about the piercing in your belly button," she said.

I blushed as she pulled away. When she saw the look on my face, she chuckled.

"Bye, Grandmother," I told her.

I took my suitcase and wheeled it into the airport. I looked at the time and saw that I had only half an hour to get to my terminal. I made a break for it, rushing through security, and running to my terminal. I boarded the plane just in time.

When we were in the air, I took out my iPhone, after putting it on Airplane Mode, and listened to music while reading a book. Thank God, I didn't get stuck sitting next to an annoying old lady, a crying baby, or anything like that. I lucked out with two empty seats on both sides of me. Five hours later, I was walking through security in Forks. I saw my brother and Alice waiting for me by baggage claim. I rushed to them.

"Bella!" Alice said. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I nearly fell down from the impact.

"Bella, I missed you so much!" she said.

"I missed you too, Alice," I told her.

I looked at Jasper, who had a stupid look on his face.

"Oh, come here, big brother," I told him, moving one of my arms from Alice to wrap around him in a group hug.

After we retrieved my suitcases, we got into Jasper's car and drove home. "Oh Bella, we are having a BBQ today with dad's friends from the station," Jasper informed me.

I rolled my eyes, wanting to slam my head on the door. Every year Charlie threw a BBQ and invited his coworkers from the police station and the Cullens, meaning Edward was going to be here.

"Oh, okay. I'll just stay in my room and unpack," I told him.

Alice turned around from her seat and glared at me.

"Nope, you are coming to the BBQ, and it doesn't matter if you want to or not," she said.

Her voice was strong with finality. I sighed because I knew I couldn't argue with her. I just rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest. I knew I was behaving like a child, but I really didn't feel like eating BBQ or seeing Edward there.

My heart was beating rapidly as he parked in the driveway. I had a bad feeling about this. When we got to my house, Jasper took my suitcase from the back of the car after protests from me.

"You don't have to," I groaned.

I walked to my room and made sure neither my mother nor father saw me. I knew they would start questioning me straight away so it would be better if I just saw them later at the BBQ. Plus, my parents didn't know I'd arrived today. My flight had been cancelled and so I scheduled an earlier one. I could've easily called them but I wanted to surprise them.

I knew that it was going to get cold when I went down for the BBQ so I changed into a pink hoodie, jeans, and black converse. I looked at myself in my vanity mirror, and I had to admit that I looked like living hell. Whatever. I was too tired to try.

Great. Now the entire population of Forks was going to see me at my worst. I sighed and re-did my makeup, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. Much better,I thought when I looked yet again at my refection in the mirror.

I walked down to the garden where most people were already hanging around. I found Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper standing on the canner, talking to each other while drinking something. Their backs were facing me so they didn't realize I was there. As I walked up to them, I could hear what they were talking about.

"…Alice, calm down. I know we need those two to confess their feelings to each other," Rosalie said.

"Rosie, can't you see that Edward and Bella would never talk to each other again? How do you think they'll end up telling each other about their feelings for each other? They're both blind!" Emmett said.

Why on earth would they want Edward and me to be together? We were like ice and fire. We didn't belong together.

"Yeah, but I have plan…" Alice started to say.

"Hey, guys!" I interrupted. I cut Alice off before she could rope the others into helping with her "Get Edward and Bella together" plan.

They all looked like kids who'd gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Bella!" Rosalie and Emmett said, hugging me at the same time. I had to push them away so I could breathe.

"So, how was Texas?" Alice asked.

"Oh, it was amazing! I had a great time going shopping, looking around, hanging out with the family, and getting tan," I told them.

Alice and Rosalie seemed upset that I had tan and they didn't. It was funny to watch their faces. After I talked some more with the girls, I walked to the refreshments table to get a cup of cherry coke but stopped when I saw Edward standing there next to Tanya the Ice Queen.

As I backed away frantically, I accidently bumped into someone and felt something cold splash onto my hoodie. I looked down and saw that it was water. Thank god it hadn't gone down my back and that it was only water.

"I'm sorry," we both said at same time. I looked up at the person, noticing it was a guy, and met a pair of ice blue eyes.

"I'm James," he grinned.

"Bella," I replied, giving him a shy smile.

We walked off and started talking to each other. I discovered that he was a great guy. He was funny, charming and sweet. He seemed pretty normal. I found out that he's 19 and came to Forks to visit his uncle, who happened to be one of Charlie's coworkers.

"I have to leave now," he said a while later.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Can I have your number? Maybe we could get together and hang out?" he asked shyly.

We exchanged phone numbers so we could keep in touch. As James hugged me, he whispered in my ear.

"Nice meeting you," he said.

I looked up and saw Edward standing by my father. He was watching me with his jaw tightened and what looked like pain in his eyes. But that could have been from spending so much time with Tanya. After James let me go and left the party, I walked to my father and mother.

"Hey, mom, dad…Edward," I said.

I looked at my mom and dad when I was talking to them but didn't give Edward the same courtesy.

"It's good to have you home, darling," Esme said, walking up to us.

I smiled as she gave me a hug.

"Well, I'm tired from the flight. I think I might go to bed already," I said.

"Goodnight," Esme and Renee said.

I ran up the stairs and flopped onto my bed tiredly. That night, I expected to dream of a certain blue-eyed boy but instead dreamt of my green-eyed childhood enemy once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Monii: So here is the update! Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot for us, please keep them coming!**

**Nancy: We hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Bella's POV**

For the few past weeks, James and I have been texting each other a lot. James didn't live close by so James had become my long distance friend. He was good for me. He distracted me from Edward, and I could tell him anything. He was a good listener and a great friend.

But James was just a friend. I was still in love with Edward. But I was trying my best to forget about him because I knew nothing good would come out of that relationship. I knew that I would just end up heartbroken. In a few weeks, I would be going to Harvard and Edward would be going to Princeton. So, hopefully, I wouldn't have to see him until Thanksgiving, Christmas or Easter. That thought hurt me, even though it shouldn't have.

Today, Rosalie and I decided to do something crazy. We were going to get our tongues pierced. I couldn't stay in one place without jumping up and down from the excitement and fear of getting the piercings done. I still remember when I went to get my belly button piercing.

_Flashback_

_It happened while we played truth or dare. Alice and Rosalie dared me to get my belly button pierced with them. I didn't want to do it because I knew how much crap I would get from my father and mother, who couldn't really do anything about it at the end of the day._

_Also, I was really worried that it would somehow be done wrong and it would end up getting infected._

_On Alice's seventeenth birthday, Rosalie drove Alice and I to Port Angeles in her car to a tattoo parlor and piercing studio called 'Twilight'._

_It was the only place that was safe and where no one knew that my father was the Chief of Police of Forks. That way no one would tell him about my dare. We walked into the small tattoo shop where a woman with bleached blond hair, who looked like she couldn't be more then 25, was standing behind the counter._

_I was nervous, and my heart was pounding in my chest._

_She had a piercing on her top lip, left eyebrow, and nose and had a sleeve of tattoos on her right arm._

_Oh, god, I thought._

_I turned around, getting ready to run out of there, but my so called best friends were standing in front of the door, blocking the exit with their arms crossed over their chest and glaring at me._

_Damn them..._

_I sighed and turned back to the woman. I walked up to her. She had a small smirk on her face. I returned a small smile._

_"How can I help you girls?" She asked in a fake preppy voice._

_"We want to get our belly buttons pierced," I told her._

_I was thankful that my voice came out stronger than I felt. She nodded and gave us three forms which we needed to fill out and sign._

_She led us over to a table and we got to choose what piercing we wanted. I wanted to get a huge one with jewels hanging from it, but I had to choose a smaller one first and then work up to the one that I wanted._

_After we finished that, Abi, the woman, got a guy in his twenties from the back of the shop. The man had tattoos covering his arms and neck, as well as some piercings on his face. God! Do all people who work in tattoo and piercing shops have tattoos and piercings everywhere on their body?_

_"Who is going first?" he asked._

_Alice and Rosalie looked at me._

_I sigh, "I am."_

_"Come with me," he said._

_"Can my friends come in with me?" I asked._

_"Sure," he said._

_Alice, Rosalie and I shared a look as we walked into the room behind him. The room was small and painted red with some pictures of tattoo designs on the walls. A black leather chair was placed in the center of the room underneath a huge light._

_The worker started to set up and clean all the things he will be using. Then he looked back at us and raised one of his hairy eyebrows. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. He needed a good waxing. I stood by the doorframe._

_"Okay, who's going first?" he asked again._

_I looked at my friends, and I knew that I had to go first because if I didn't, I would end up running away. I took a deep breath and walked towards the hairy man and the scary chair. I sat down in the chair and lay flat on my back._

_"Pull your top up a little so I can see your belly button," he told me. I did what I was asked._

_I looked to the side and saw him taking a cotton ball and some alcohol from a bottle. He cleaned the area around my belly button. When he was done, he picked up a tool that looked kind of like scissors. I took a deep breath._

_He twisted the scissors with something that looked like a string and tied it around them. Then he took some of the skin of my tummy and squeezed so that the needle went through my skin. I felt a small pinch and gasped, gripping the chair's handle._

_"There. It's okay," he said. "I'm done."_

_I looked down and saw a small silver ball inside my belly button. To be honest, it looked good and I couldn't wait to get it changed to the one I wanted. He told me how to take care of it, when I could change it, and so on. Then he did Alice's and Rose's belly button piercings._

_After an hour, we were out of the tattoo shop and speeding down the road back to Forks._

_End of Flashback_

Good old times! Needless to say, when our parents found out the next day, they were pissed off. Our mothers wanted to send us to my grandmother's, down in Texas, while our fathers wanted to send us to an all girls' school in London.

And to this day, I have no idea how they did it, but Emmett, Jasper and Edward talked our parents out of it and made us promise that we- Alice, Rosalie and I -wouldn't do anything stupid like that again. Today, however, Rosalie and I were going to same shop that we went to a few months ago.

Alice didn't want to go with us, because she gotten into trouble a few weeks ago. If Carlisle found out, he would ground her until she was thirty.

When we got there, the shop looked completely different from what I remembered. The front half of the shop was painted magnolia and only two back walls were dark, like coffee with a little milk.

All around the room were the designs of different tattoos. Towards the end of the room there was a glass counter. Behind it, there was a small girl with red dyed hair with tattoos on her face and neck as well as a piercing in her lip and eyebrow. She turned towards us, and I recognized her as Abi.

Abi gave us the same forms to fill out again, and then we were ready to get the piercings done. Abi called some girl from the back. She was short and had tattoos all over her visible skin. She looked me up and down, and her lips turned up into a smile.

_Okay, that wasn't weird at all…_

She looked through the forms we had filled out and led us to the room in the back. The room was relatively small, but big enough to hold a table and big leather chair. The whole room was painted blood red, and frames of tattoo designs both on paper and on people hung on the walls.

"Who's going first?" she asked us as she set up the table and the chair.

I looked at Rosalie with wide eyes. She laughed at me and pushed me towards the chair. I narrowed my eyes at her and sat down on the seat.

"Okay, Hot Stuff, let me see your sexy little tongue," she told me with a wink.

My eyes widened._Oh my God!_She was hitting on me.

The girl placed a bib around my neck, like they do at the dentist. I stuck out my tongue out and she had a good look at it before she dried it out. She picked up a tool that reminded me of forceps but with holes at the part that held my tongue still.

I felt the needle going through my tongue, the pinching feeling lingering for a moment before fading. I closed my mouth, and it felt really dry and strange.

After she was done with Rosalie, she turned back to me.

"All done, Hot Stuff. Now you need to take really good care of it for at least 6 weeks. So don't drink or smoke until then, okay?"

I nodded my head and practically ran out of the shop. That girl scared me! Rosalie walked up to my car, laughing her ass off.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing," she said, getting into the passenger seat of my car.

_Nothing, my ass._

I got into my side of the car and drove towards Starbucks. It didn't take us very long to get there. I mean, it was long enough for Rosalie to sing to every single song on the radio. I just wanted to tell her to shut up, but because I love her as my cousin, I didn't have heart to say that to her.

"What do you want?" I asked her as we got out of the car.

"A caramel macchiato and chocolate whoopie pie," she told me with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at her and took the money from her hand. I walked towards the cashier to get Rosalie's macchiato and my cappuccino. I grabbed the coffee and, suddenly, I felt a hot liquid seeping through my top. I looked up and there was a guy with short spiky black hair and dark eyes standing in front of me. He was fucking massive!

I mean, like, muscular massive and not fat massive. Anyway…

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was going. I'm so sorry that I didn't…are you alright?" He asked me. His voice was so deep.

"It's okay." I looked down at my top and saw that it was ruined.

"I'm Tom," he told me with a smile.

I blushed. "Bella."

"I feel so stupid for walking into you…"

"It's okay. It probably would have happened anyways. I'm just clumsy," I told him, blushing again.

He laughed and offered, "Let me get you another coffee?"

"I can't. My cousin is waiting for me," I said, walking away from him when I saw Rosalie walking through the front door, looking for me.

"Let me take you for the date then!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. I'll pick you up!" he shouted after me.

I turned around thinking he can't pick me up if he didn't know where I lived. That's when I put my hands into my pockets and pulled out a napkin. On it was Tom's name and his number.

Damn. I wished that I knew what I was getting myself into.

I drove away as fast as I could from the Starbucks. I suddenly felt really guilty that I left Tom standing there. I wasn't sure if I should go on that date with Tom or not. I mean, I didn't even know the guy but I wanted to do something different than be a goody two shoes like Edward said I was so I pulled my phone out of my bag and texted Tom my address.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What's up?"

"Sky is up," I said and she raised her eyebrows at me.

Damn. I didn't know what to tell her. I mean, she'll tell me to say no and get the idea of going on a date with Tom out of my head.

"Everything is great. I don't know what you are talking about," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

She sighed, "Maybe I can stay over at your house so we can have a girl's night in, just the two of us?"

I looked at Rosalie with wide eyes. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, is something wrong with tonight?" she asked.

"I can't do tonight, I made plans with Angela," I lied.

I hated using Angela as an excuse, and even more than that, I hated lying to my cousin. But I had to, because I decided that I was going to go on that date.

"Oh," was all she said. Shit, I thought, I made her upset.

"We can do it tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she sighed, her voice sounding sad.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"Nah, forget it," she laughed.

I let it go. Before I knew it, we were in front of my house. _Crap_! I thought as I saw Emmett's white Jeep and a silver Volvo parked in my drive way. _Why does god hate me so much? _I really didn't want to face Edward.

I walked through the front door cautiously, and when I didn't see anyone, I quickly ran up the stairs to my bedroom and began to get ready for my date tonight. I took a quick shower and washed my hair. I came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me and began looking through my closet. There were so many clothes, but I felt like I didn't have anything to wear.

"Knock, knock."

I turned my head and saw Alice leaning against the doorframe. "Not right now, Alice," I told her, turning back to my closet.

"Do you need a hand?"

"Nope," I said.

"I'll help you anyway," her voice was final.

I sighed, giving up, "Fine."

She pushed me away from my closet and took my place. I sat on my bed, looking at her. She threw a strapless bra and matching panties at me. I rolled my eyes at her but put them on anyways.

"Aha!" I looked at her and she was holding up my gray ditzy belted dress. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you mad? It's cold outside. I can't go out like that!" I shouted.

"I know. That is why you're going to wear this dress with a demin jacket and pink high heels." She grinned.

I quickly dressed in what Alice had picked out for me. When I was done, she attacked me with make-up and straightened my hair. When my hair and makeup were done, I was officially pretty.

"Thanks, Alice! You're the best!" I said, giving her a hug.

"I know! So what the occasion?" she said, hugging me back.

"Nothing! I'm meeting Angela," I lied, but Alice was one of the few people who could read me like a book.

"Okay, thanks again, got to go Alice!" I said.

I ran down the stairs as fast I could before she could say anything else. I was surprised to see everyone there, staring at me, except Edward.

"Damn Bella, you look hot!" Emmett said, making me roll my eyes.

"Typical Emmett. Where are you going, Bella?" Esme asked me.

I sighed. I have to tell the truth now. I couldn't lie to Esme, and even if I did, she'd be able to spot my bullshit from a mile away. "Umm…actually, I have a date," I told her, blushing.

Edward suddenly looked up at me, and he looked interested. I couldn't help but think that it was strange. He hates my guts, and I was nothing more than a slut to him, so why was I getting butterflies from the look he was giving me?

"I knew that you lied to me! Going on a date with a guy you don't even know!" Rose shouted.

"Rosalie…" I started to say.

"Shut up! Bella, you are being stupid and you're behaving like a slut! You are better than that," she interrupted me.

That hurt me deeply. My cousin, who was also my closest friend, called me a slut. Everyone gasped at Rosalie. Ding Dong! The doorbell saved me. I walked towards the door quickly.

"Yeah, Bella, go on a date with the guy you just met and know nothing about, and ditch your family to do so. There's nothing wrong with that at all!" she yelled at me sarcastically.

I whipped around. "I will do that happily! I don't want to spend another minute around you anymore! You're a stupid BITCH!" I yelled back at her.

My family and the Cullens had never ever heard me swear before. Rosalie's jaw dropped and I felt a twinge of regret before I smirked. I hoped I hurt her like she had hurt me. I opened the door and grabbed Tom's hand, pulling him towards his black Audi with Rosalie still yelling at us from inside the house.

"Wh-what's going on?" he stuttered.

"Just drive," I ordered.

We got into the car, and as we drove away, I could see my family and the Cullens staring at us from the windows. "I'm sorry about that," I apologized to Tom.

"It's fine, Bella. Did I tell you that you look amazing?" he asked, smiling at me.

I blushed. "No you didn't, but thank you anyways."

We drove for a few minutes in comfortable silence, before I had enough. I hated it when it was quiet in a car. "Would you mind if we play twenty questions?" I asked Tom, breaking the silence.

"Isn't twenty questions a childish game?"

"Oh… If you think so…" I sat back in my seat and looked out of the window.

"Okay," he said. "We should get to know each other a bit. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What music you like, favorite actor, movies you like… anything really."

"Okay, so I like all genres of music except heavy metal. My favorite actor is Josh Duhamel and as for movies, I like chick flicks. What about you?"

"Well I listen to everything but mostly rock. My favorite actress is Katherine Heigl and I love horror movies." He said.

We talked some more about our favorite food, colors and etcetera. To be honest, Tom and I were on two different sides of a track.

When we got to the movie theatre, Tom didn't let me chose the movie that we were going to watch so I was stuck watching 'The Ward' for half an hour. The movie was boring and there wasn't a happy ending. That is why I hate horror movies. After the movie, we went to a quiet but nice Italian Restaurant.

Tom was a perfect gentleman. He paid attention to me the whole time and asked me questions. He was so kind and perfect. After we were done with dinner, Tom drove to the cliff side where we sat and looked at the stars. The cliffside was also a makeout place for teenagers.

Suddenly Tom moved closer to me and turned his face towards me so that I could feel his breath on me. I didn't know how it happened but suddenly our lips met. His lips were warm but hard against mine, and I couldn't help but kiss him back. I pulled away to catch my breath and I felt Tom's lips on my skin.

I tried to push him away but then his hands went up my thigh, below my dress. I tried to move away from him, but he was too strong.

"Tom, get off me!" I yelled, pushing him away but he didn't move.

He tried to kiss my lips again but I pulled away. Then I felt a hand meeting my face with force.

I screamed before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Monii: Hi guys! It's update time! Thanks for all reviews and alerts, keep them coming.**

**We don't own Twilight but we own plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

**Edward's POV**

After Bella walked out of the house for her 'date' with some guy, Rosalie slammed the door shut angrily. She leaned against the door for a moment before turning around with tears in her eyes. Alice gasped softly. The tension in the room was so uncomfortable and thick. Rosalie Hale, the queen of the ice, never cries. It's like she doesn't have any feelings. I never thought that she would cry until this day. Emmett walked up to his girlfriend and pulled her into a hug and held her tightly as she sobbed into his shirt.

I snuck a peek at Jasper, and he looked quite worried. I probably would've felt the same if my baby sister was going to on a date with some guy she meet in Starbucks. How could Bella be so stupid and agree to go on a date with that guy? What if he was a rapist or serial killer or something?

To be honest, I didn't know how I was feeling about Bella going on a date with someone. I was upset and jealous. She was mine, and it should be me taking her on that date. Wow, I suddenly thought._Where did all this come from?_

I stood up, grabbing my keys out of my pocket, and walked out the front door. I heard Esme calling my name but I ignored it because I needed to get away from there to clear my mind. I didn't pay any attention where I was going, but I stopped when I reached the cliff side.

I walked to the edge of the cliff and stood there for a while. I suddenly heard yelling and I looked to my left. In the dark, I saw someone hitting another across the face. Oh well, I thought. I needed to think so I ignored them and turned away. I _had_to ignore it. What if these two guys were fighting over drugs or some shit like that? I didn't want to be involved with that. I began walking from the cliff side to the clearing that I had found a few years ago. I stopped walking when I heard a familiar scream.

It sounded like _Bella_. I turned around and saw a guy beating someone up. I spotted long brown hair and realized it was a girl that was getting beat up. I felt sick to my stomach when I heard her scream again. It was _my_girl who fell back on the ground. I couldn't take it and I ran towards the attacker and pushed him away from my unconscious beauty. I started to kick and hit every place on his body and kept going, even though he was a lot bigger than me.

"Dude! Get off me! What the fuck is wrong with you?" The fucker yelled at me.

"You touch her again," I pointed at Bella with my chin, who was in my arms, "I'll find you and kill you! Do you get that?" I screamed at him.

He had a shit eating smile on his bloody and bruised face.

"Do you get it? Believe me, I will do what I say!" I yelled at him. I curled my fists and tried not to beat the living shit right out of him.

"Yeah right, I wanna see you try," he spat.

"You will if you ever touch MY girl again!" I punched him before pushing him to the ground with one hand.

I lifted Bella carefully and wrapped her arms around my neck as I carried her to my car. I sat her down in the seat next to me and laid her head on my lap so that I could see her beautiful face when she wakes up. I began to drive and it was after eleven when I got to the Swan's house. I knew that Charlie and Renee would already be asleep and Jasper was at Emmett's. Fuck, good thing I knew where they kept the spare key.

"It's going to be okay, baby," I whispered to the girl in my arms. "I'm going to take care of you."

That was a promise, and I swore I would do everything to keep it. I carried Bella to her bed and laid her down there, pulling the covers over her after taking off her shoes. I was going to sleep on the sofa, but I felt a hand grabbing my shirt. I looked up and saw Bella with her eyes open a little.

"Stay." Her voice was quiet.

I couldn't say no to her, so I sat down next to her, pulled her close to me, and kissed her forehead. We both fell asleep holding each other. After what seemed like minutes, I woke up with Bella lying on my chest and my hand around her waist.

Thank God she was asleep. That gave me time to think about what had happened in the past few weeks.

Ever since the night that Bella and I had slept together, I've been nothing but a dick to Bella. I didn't understand what has happening to me. I mean, we've always been like cats and dogs but now, I think I hated myself for taking her virginity and I had just taken my anger out on her.

Even though, I remembered very little from that night, I do remember how she felt around me…

Damn, my jeans started to become a little tight._Edward, think about your parents doing it, think about dead puppies._That did the trick. I didn't want Bella to wake up with my cock showing her exactly how happy waking up next to her had made me. Anyway, my mind wandered back to the prom and how I told her that I went with her just because Alice asked me to.

It was only part of the truth. I wanted to go with Bella to keep away Tanya from me. Somehow it worked, but when I saw Mike Newtown hitting on my girl, I couldn't take it. I saw red. Good thing Jasper and Emmett were there to stop me. I apologized to her before she took off. Knowing her, she didn't believe me. I wouldn't believe myself if I was in same situation as her. Then at the graduation party, I couldn't forgive myself for what happened that day. Well as much as I can remember of it. It sucked that Bella kicked me in the balls and poured a whole bottle of beer on me for telling Mike fucking Newtown about sex with Bella.

Next day, Jasper found out about it. No one knows how much I wanted to take back what I said. Bella is far away from being a whore. She's… the most selfless person I know, and I was the only guy she'd ever had sex with. She'd always thought I was a manwhore, but to be honest, she was also my first, which was probably why she looked so surprised when I first told her. I knew that she didn't believe me.

God, I'm turning into such a pussy! But there was something that I realized. I was in love with Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Monii: Hey guys is us again! Yet again you've been amazing at reviewing and adding us to your alerts! Please keep them coming!**

**Nancy: Thank you guys so much! The more reviews we get the more we update. Enjoy!**

**We don't own Twilight but we own the plot and this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I felt someone pick me up from the ground. I wanted to yell and kick at him to let me go, but I couldn't find the strength to do that.

"It's going to be okay, baby." I heard a voice whisper as we walked. I knew who it was.

"I'm going to take care of you."

After he was done talking, blackness overtook me one more time.

I woke up in the softness of my bed. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw the very familiar blue walls of my bedroom. I placed my head back on my pillow, but something was off. The pillow was moving up and down as if something was breathing under it. I looked down and saw a sleeping, peaceful Edward. What the hell? I thought. How did he get into my bed? I looked down and saw that we were both dressed. In fact, I was still wearing my clothes from last night.

I sigh and placed my head back on Edward's chest. Why couldn't Edward and I be like this all the time? I knew the answer. I meant nothing more to him than all the other girls he's slept with. He couldn't possibly feel the same way that I did. I felt tears running down my cheeks right onto Edward's shirt. I couldn't believe that I was crying over this, over him.

"Shh, love, don't cry," Edward whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

I looked up at him. My expression shifted into horror at the thought of him seeing me crying again. I moved away from him. I didn't want him anywhere near me. I didn't want to do anything stupid.

"Bella…" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"No Edward, please get out. I'm thankful for what you did, even if I don't know how or what you did, but please leave Edward." I said, tears already building in my eyes.

"Okay," he said with a sigh. "If that's what you want." He got up and put his shoes back on his feet. He took one last look at me before walking out. When I knew that he was out of hearing range, I threw myself on my pillow and cried.

Why was I so stupid for going on that date with Tom? Rosalie was right. I am a slut and I was better than that! I was trying to be someone who I wasn't. And why was I going crazy just because Edward and I slept on the same bed?

I was so fucking stupid!

**Alice's POV**

**~Flashback ~**

Like every Friday night, we had a family and friends' dinner. This time we were meeting at the Swan house. When we got there, Emmett's Jeep and Uncle Mike's car were parked in the driveway as well as Rosalie's BMW and Mr. Hales' car.

I turn to my idiot of an older brother, aka Edward, who was driving us to the dinner and said, "Don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"Yes, Alice. We went over that over a hundred times already."

I sighed and got out of the car. I walked into the house without knocking or ringing the bell because I could get away with it. Renee told me that I am free to come in whenever I want to.

"Hello, everyone! The Cullens are here!" I shouted from the door.

"Alice! Don't shout." Esme scolded me jokingly.

"Yes, Mommy," I said in a small voice.

I walked towards the living room, where Jasper and Emmett were already playing on the PS3.

"Jazzy!"

"Alice!" he said as he got up and walked towards me to give me a kiss.

I pulled away.

"Where's Bella?"

"I'm hurt, Alice!" he said teasingly, "She's in her room."

I gave him one last kiss and walked up the stairs to Bella's room. Bella was standing there, her back to me with just a towel around her body and another in her hair. She was looking through her closet. I bet she was looking for something to wear for the dinner.

"Knock, knock," I said when she didn't notice me.

She looked at me when she heard my voice and said, "Not now Alice."

"Need a hand?"

"Nope."

Rude, much? I wonder what's going on with her. She's never been this cold to me.

"I'll help you anyway," my voice was final.

I heard her sigh and mumble 'fine'. I smiled and pushed her away to take her place in front of the closet.

I threw a strapless bra and matching panties at her. I looked through her dresses and saw her gray ditzy belted dress, which I bought for her when we were shopping in Seattle few weeks ago.

"Aha!" I said, holding it up to her so she could see it. Of course, she raised her perfectly waxed eyebrows at me.

"Are you mad? It's cold outside. I can't go out like that!"

Now, I was confused. Did she forget that we had the family dinner today?

"I know, that's why you're going to wear this dress with a denim jacket and pink high heels," I said, covering up my confusion.

Luckily, she didn't argue with me and got dressed. When she was done, I attacked her with make-up and straightened her hair. When she was done, she gave me a hug and told me that I was the best.

"I know that! What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. I'm meeting Angela," she lied.

She is a shit liar. I could read her like a book and she knew that. Before I could say anything, she quickly said that she had to go. She ran down the stairs, but I was hot on her heels. Everyone but my brother looked at her as she descended the stairs.

"Damn, Bella, you look hot!" Emmett joked.

"Typical Emmett. You look nice, Bella. Where are you going?" Esme asked in a motherly voice. Bella always had been like second daughter to her.

"Umm…actually, I've got a date," Bella said, blushing. This made my brother look at her. I could tell that he was jealous, just by the look on his face.

"I knew it! You lied to me! You don't even know the guy you're going on the date with!"

"Rosalie…"

"Shut up! Bella, you are being stupid and you're behaving like a slut!"

Everyone gasped. Rosalie never lost her temper like that, and she never called her own cousin a slut.

That's when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at the door as Bella went to open it. A big guy with short spiky, black hair and dark eyes was standing there. If I didn't have my Jasper, I might've made a move of my own.

"Yeah, Bella, go on a date with the guy you just met and know nothing about, and ditch your family. There's nothing wrong withthat!" Rosalie yelled at Bella. I felt bad for her.

"I will do that happily! I don't want to spend another minute around you anymore! You're a stupid BITCH!" Bella yelled at Rosalie.

I think my jaw was touching the floor now. I've never seen Bella and Rosalie fight. Bella and her date walked away, and Rosalie was yelling at them like a mad woman. We stared out the window as Rosalie screamed at Bella while they drove away.

Rosalie was full on crying. It was strange and difficult to see her crying. Everyone always thought that she was the queen of ice. Emmett quickly walked to her and pulled her closer to him so that she could cry into his shirt.

Jasper and my brother looked worried. So I quickly went to my boyfriend and tried to calm him down. Suddenly Edward got up and walked out of the door. I bet he was going to his 'thinking' place down by the cliffs. After all the drama, no one felt like eating dinner anymore. Jasper left to stay over at Emmett's and I stayed at Rose's.

**~End of Flashback ~**

That happened just last night. Now, my friends and I were sitting in my living room, making a plan to get Bella and Edward together. Everything we've tried so far has failed.

"Guys, we need a really good plan now. We only have a little bit of time left before you guys go to college on other side of the country."

"We know that Ali, but how do you want to get them together? They're both blind and too stubborn to admit their feelings to each other," Rosalie commented.

She was right in some way. Everyone around them knew how they felt about each other, except those two idiots. Even though Rosalie was still mad and upset at Bella, Rosalie still wanted what was best for them. Also, I knew that Jasper wasn't too sure about helping them get together because, in his words, not mine, "He's not good enough for my baby sister". This was after he found out about Bella and Edward sleeping together and after Edward called Bella a whore.

"Maybe we should just let it happen naturally?" Jasper suggested.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Jasper, if we let it happen naturally, both you and I know that they will never end up together," Rosalie said in a 'duh' voice.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Emmett said with huge ass 'idea' smile on his face.

Normally, I would be scared, but now we need all the ideas we can get.

"What is it?" we all asked.

"Let's go to the Seattle Night club. When Edward sees Bella all dressed up and all sexy, he will go all soft, and when the guys there look at her, he will be jealous and he might finally tell her how he feels."

We stared at him with open mouths.

"That's actually an amazing idea, Em!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" he said.

How much cockier can you get? I thought.

"Let's do it tomorrow," Rosalie suggested.

We all agreed. Tomorrow we are starting the mission 'Love Takes Over'. I have a good feeling about this plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Monii: It's update! Thanks for everything what you did! It was fun to write so we both hope like it!**** A lot of you guys asked why Edward didn't call the police. You will find that out later on.**

**We don't own Twilight but we own the plot and this story!**

**Sorry for reposting, some said the chapter wasn't showing up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

**Rosalie's POV**

When I was calm enough, Alice and I went over to her house to have a girl's night in, but it wasn't fun without Bella. Alice and I were just sitting around on the sofas in the living room and watching some brainless TV-show. After a while, we got bored and we called the guys to come over and keep us company. We sat around and thought about the plan to get Edward and Bella together. Then Emmett came up with amazing idea of going to club, dressing Bella up and Edward getting so jealous that he finally realizes how he feels about Bella. Everyone can see it, except for Bella and Edward.

Around ten Jasper's phone started to ring. Hmm.

"Jasper! Phone!" I shouted from the living room where I was sitting on a sofa reading some car magazine as I waited for pixie to get back from bathroom.

I heard loud footsteps running down the stairs.

When he got there the phone already stopped ringing. He looked at caller ID and curse. I looked up at him from my magazine with raised eyebrow but he was already on the phone.

"Hello? Bella…Edward what are you doing on my sisters phone?… What? I'll kill him!… Wait, what?…No…okay, thanks man," he hanged up and sighed loudly.

"What's up Jasper? Why was Edward on Bella's phone?" I asked him.

He shook his head and called our friends to the living room.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked as he sat down wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella was… attacked by her… umm date…"

"I knew it! I had bad feeling about that guy! I told her!"

"Rosalie stop! This isn't about you!" Alice hissed.

"But—"

"Rose," Jasper cut me off which made me just glared at him.

"Edward, thank God, just happened to be on the cliff side where the attack happened so he stopped the dickhead but Bella got knocked out by ass hole Tom," he's voice was full of hate.

I was shocked, I wanted to find that guy and cut off his balls and force feed him them.

"So what is he doing now?" Alice asked.

"Well, Edward is at our home with her and she's asleep. We can't let her know that we know what happened. We have to wait for her to come and talk to us about it." Jasper said.

"What? Are you crazy? We can't just leave it like that! Let's fine this guy and cut of his balls for hurting Bella like this!"

"I'm with Rose on that one," Alice said jumping out of her seat.

"Guys, please! We have to wait for her to open up to us and tell us exactly what happened and if she doesn't then we'll talk to her, okay?"

We nodded our heads. There was nothing else we could do, I guess. So I got up and went to kitchen to make some 'I'm sorry' cookies made with smarties in the cookie mix. I just hope that she will find it to forgive me and tell me about the date and what Tom did.

**Emmett's POV**

"C'mon man, you need to relax," I said to Edward, who was sitting on his bed with his Macbook on his lap while Jasper and I were sitting on the sofa in his room.

"No, I'm fine. Go without me," he muttered, not looking up from that damn thing on his knees.

"Edward, come on! There are two days left before we go away to college! We need to have some fun!"

"If you want some fun go ask Rosalie for it!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and wanted to punch him. My plan will never work if he doesn't go with us.

"Don't be such a prude _Eddie_!" I taunted, knowing he hated that nickname.

"Eme—" he started to say, his fist balling up.

"Bella is coming with us too…" I trailed off.

That got his attention. He looked up from his laptop and smiled widely. He noticed me smirking and frowned. "Fine," he huffed. "I'll go."

"Aha!" I exclaimed pointing my finger at him.

Edward smacks my hand away from him. "But it's just because I don't want to make Bella feel like a third wheel." he said.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes. "Believe what you want," I whispered too quietly for him to hear me.

Jasper waited until Edward left, smiling dreamily about Bella.

"Dude, what do you think you're doing?" Jasper hissed at me. I wasn't supposed to tell Edward that Bella would be there too.

"What did I do?" I asked playing dumb.

"Emmett." Jasper said in a warning tone.

"I was trying to make the plan to work?" I answer but it sounded more like a question.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"The faster it works and the faster they get together, we won't have to see Edward mope around anymore." I said.

It was getting annoying.

Just as Jasper was about to talk, Edward came back into the room dressed and ready to go. "Ready?" he asked.

Jasper and I got up and went to my new big silver Jeep. I couldn't wait to see Rosalie. After three long hours in the car we were finally in front of 'Eclipse'. It was big and one of most popular clubs in Seattle. I knew the owner and the guards so we were sure that we didn't need ID's to go in.

The parking lot was full so I parked across the street nearby and walked to the entrance where we all agreed to meet up with the girls. We waited about half an hour and finally I spotted Alice's yellow Porsche. They parked the car behind us and after a few minutes they got out and came to us. I have to say that all of them look fucking hot, especially Rosalie! I felt my southern region of the body go hard when I saw _my _Rose.

"I don't want to hear it, Isabella Swan!" Alice said pushing Bella forward. Bella glared at her but walked towards us.

"Wow, don't you girls look hot?" I asked staring at Rosalie. In response I got an eye roll from each girl.

We all looked at Bella and Edward, who were standing next to each other. Bella was looking at her feet with a red face while my cousin was staring at her. I let out a cough.

"Well… this isn't awkward." Jasper said.

Rosalie and Alice glared at him.

"Are we going in or not?" I asked.

It was cold out here and I was wearing a pair of jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt. We made our way to the door, of course they didn't ask for our ID's. I looked around the club and it was full of drunk and dancing people. We were lucky that Alice spotted an empty table with a big sofa and two arm chairs around it. Jasper and I sat on the sofa and Rosalie sat on my lap, Alice sat on Jasper's knee. Edward and Bella sat on the other side of us on the two armchairs.

After few minutes I got up to get drinks as I was only one who know some of the bartenders. And just in case I didn't see anyone I knew, I brought my fake ID with me. I ordered three WKDs for Alice, Rosalie and Bella and I got three cold beers for the guys.

After an hour, I was watching my girlfriend dance with her best friends. I felt a bit jealous when I saw that so many guys were looking at them. It was unbelievable, they were giving quite a show. Jasper and I made our way to dance with girls. When I was dancing with Rosalie, I saw Edward pulling Bella away from some big guy. Damn, I've never seen Edward look so mad before - it was scary.

I told Rosalie to go to the table and get Alice as I walked to check what was up with two love birds.

I was surprise when I found them kissing by the exit so I just let them get on with it. _Finally_, I thought,_I hope they could finally work through their problems and be together_. I walked back to my friends who were now seated around the table.

"Emmett what's going on?" Jasper asked when he saw the smile which was glued onto my face.

"Well, my plan worked. I just saw Bella and Eddie kissing."

Everyone one but Jasper looked happy. Actually Jasper looked worried. I would've been as well if Bella was my sister and Edward hurt her.

"Our plan, Emmett. Our plan." Alice said.

"Finally!" Rosalie exclaimed and I pulled her closer to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

**Earlier that day…**

"C'mon Bella! Don't be such a prude!" Alice exclaimed.

You see, Alice wants to go clubbing, which would mean that we have to go all the way to Seattle. I really didn't feel like going to the club, especially after what happened with Tom.

"No, Alice. You guys are free to go, just let me stay."

"B, don't be such party pooper. If you're worried about Edward, don't. He's not coming."

That's even better! I'd be fifth wheel, and I didn't want to face Rosalie yet. Also, it was strange that she wanted to go to the club, which she never wanted to go to. In fact, a few weeks ago we talked about going to a house party somewhere in Forks that was happening tonight.

"Please?" she begged and gave me her puppy dog eyes, which she knew I couldn't say no to.

"Fine! But I'm not happy 'bout it," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Go take a shower."

I sighed and got up from my bed to do as she said. After I was done with my shower, I walked into my bedroom to see Alice rummaging through my closet and Rosalie sitting by my desk, looking through my photos on my MacBook. Well, I guess she came in when I wasn't in the room. I still haven't talked to her since Friday. I was too ashamed that she was right about my date.

"Rosalie…" I started to say. She looked up from my Mac.

"I'm really sorry about Friday. I should've listened to you," shock and sadness were written on her face.

"Rosie," "Bella," We said at same time.

We laughed a little.

"You go first, Rosie," I knew that she loved when I called her that.

"B, I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Also, I didn't mean the words that I said to you, you're not a slut. You're everything but that."

I looked at her and gave her a huge hug and said "Rose, you had all the right to stop me and I should've listened to you."

She pushed me away and looked at me.

"What? What happened?"

So I told her and Alice, who now was listening about the date. I told them about the movies, the restaurant, how Tom hit me because I didn't want to kiss him, and how I ended up unconscious because of that. I also told them that Edward saved me somehow.

Of course, they were upset and angry but they didn't seem surprised.

"What!" Rosalie screeched.

"Tell me where he lives!" Alice shouted.

I somehow talked them out of killing Tom.

Then they wanted to tell Emmett and Jasper about this, but I talked them out of that too. However, I had to promise to go shopping with them. After that was settled, Alice did my makeup and Rosalie did my hair.

When we were done, I looked into my full length mirror. I have to admit that I looked sexy. My hair was done in soft curls, and my make-up was a black smoky eye with blood red eyeliner. I was wearing a shiny black one shoulder dress with a long pearl necklace and black pumps. Rosalie was wearing blue jeggings, a stripe roll collar blouse with Gucci pumps and a gold chain necklace. Alice was wearing a black shiny tunic with pink open toe pumps and leopard earrings. We did a few photos in the mirror before we made our way to Alice's yellow Porsche.

After three hours of driving, we were parking the car in front of the club called 'Eclipse' where the guys, including Edward, were standing there. I turn towards the girls that promised that he wouldn't be there. Suddenly, I didn't feel so well anymore. The guilt was eating at me. I felt terrible about yelling at Edward to go away and suddenly it became too much.

"Alice…"

"I don't wanna hear it, Isabella!" she said, pushing me forward. I glared at her but walked towards my brother and his two friends.

"Wow, don't you girls look hot?" Emmett said. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Edward who was staring at me. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Are we going in or not?" Emmett said from behind me.

We all quickly said yes and made our way to two huge guys who were dressed in black, guarding the entrance to the club.

When they saw Rosalie and Alice, they let us in without checking our IDs, which wasn't a surprise. It was enough to just look at those two and these men were getting hard under their trousers.

To my surprise, Edward placed a hand around my waist and walked into the club with me.

I wasn't surprised to see that the club was full with dancing people. We were lucky enough to find an empty table by a wall with a big sofa on one side and two arm chairs. The two couples took the sofa while Edward and I sat on the arm chairs. After a few minutes, Emmett left to get us drinks. Alice, Rosalie, and I wanted WKD and the guys ordered beer. After an hour, each of us had drunk two bottles of WKD and had done four vodka shots.

Alice, Rosalie and I were dancing to an upbeat song. Way too soon, the song changed, and I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Edward. I smiled and let him place his hands on my waist. I swayed along to the beat with Edward's body flush against mine.

_Come here rude boy, boy._

_Can you get it up._

_Come here rude boy, boy._

_Is you big enough_

_Take it, take it._

_Baby, baby._

_Take it, take it._

_Love me, love me._

I pulled away from him a little bit, and started to rock my hips faster in time with music. Then I began grinding my hips into his deliberately hard and fast, still keeping time with the music. I let my hands make their way around Edward's neck as our bodies grinded into each other in a way that should be illegal. The song slowed down. I looked up at Edward and met his gaze and we slowed our movements in time with the song.

_I like the way you touch me there._

_I like the way you pull my hair._

_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking._

_No, no._

_I like when you tell me kiss it there._

_I like when you tell me move it there._

_So giddy up._

_Time to giddy up._

_You say you're a rude boy._

_Show me what you got now._

_Come here right now._

_Take it, take it._

_Baby, baby._

_Take it, take it._

_Love me, love me._

I pulled away from Edward when the song was finished and made my way to the bar to get something to drink, more like elbowed my way to the bar alone, leaving Rosalie and Alice on the dance floor with their boyfriends. Next to the bar, a tall, attractive guy was sitting down at the end of the bar with an empty glass next to him, staring at something in front of him. In fact, he looked like a guy who was too confident to be a problem.

I looked one more time at the crowd to the dance floor and saw Edward dancing with some fake red-headed bitch and that's when I realized he was staring at her was pain in his eyes and that's when I knew. I headed over to him, I sidled up to him and put a hand flat on his chest to get his attention.

"Hi there," I said and threw him a flirty smile.

"Sorry I'm not here to—"

I interrupted him, "I know. Look to the left over the crowd, on the dance floor. The guy dancing with your girl, I know him. Wanna make them both jealous?" I asked.

We looked back at the girl. Her hair was totally dyed, though I didn't think the piece of man-meat in front of me cared about that piece of information. He glanced up from the bar, taking in the bitch and all her freaking glory, and then glanced down at me, giving me the TA (tits/ass) once over.

"You're way more fuckable than her," he told me diplomatically, probably because the bitch was all the way over on the dance floor area and I was sitting there with my hand on his chest. "And your boyfriend is an idiot."

The worst part of this situation? I was jealous because Edward was dancing with some fake bitch.

The tall guy had totally seen where this was heading, because he grabbed me swiftly around the waist and whispered in my ear.

"You wanna make him really jealous?"

"You're a mind reader!" I squealed at him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

A perfect dance-with-a-stranger-to-get-the-love-of-your-life's-attention-song was playing as I led him to a strategic spot on the dance floor that would give Edward a perfect view of us dancing.

_I got two pale hands up against the window pane_

_I'm shaking with the heat of my need again_

He pulled me up against him, so that we were chest to chest. He slid a leg between mine and used his hands on my hips to pull me as close as possible. He was straddling my leg and I was straddling his. Then he started swaying our bodies to the beat.

_It starts in my feet, reverbs up to my brain_

_There's nothing I can do to revert the gain_

_I'm looking down to the street below_

He buried his face into my neck and I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck too. Normally, I would never be so forward with a random stranger, but this is what alcohol and serious jealousy can do to me.

_Standing by the stereo I'm feeling so alone_

_My back against a speaker and I'm moving on my own_

_Surrounded by so many and they're staring at my face_

_They're picking up my problem_

_I'm totally addicted to bass_

Then I felt another pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind me, simultaneously pulling me back and building a barrier between my dancing partner and myself.

"I think that's about enough of that, don't you?" I heard his velvet voice in my ear, as his hands moved expertly over my hips, easily pushing aside my anonymous dance partner.

"Sure." He threw me a very provocative wink as he backed away. I knew he was playing it up for Edward, "Thanks for the, ah… enthusiastic dancing, baby."

"Enthusiastic dancing?" Edward muttered, sounding livid.

He started to pull me away.

"Wait! I don't know your name," I said.

"It's Riley, babe," he grinned.

I grinned back, "Thanks, baby."

Edward pulled away from me and gripped my hand to pull me towards the exit. Actually, he pulled so hard that I thought that he'd pull my arm right out of its socket!

"Let me go, Edward!" I hissed.

"No, I don't like the way he's looking at you!"

"So? You shouldn't care! You said it yourself, you hate me!"

"No, Bella! I don't hate you! It's quite the opposite. I-I-I love you, Bella," he yelled in my face before crushing his lips against mine.

ifQ m o X font-family:"Times New Roman";color:black'To my surprise, Edward placed a hand around my waist and walked into the club with me.

I wasn't surprised to see that the club was full with dancing people. We were lucky enough to find an empty table by a wall with a big sofa on one side and two arm chairs. The two couples took the sofa while Edward and I sat on the arm chairs. After a few minutes, Emmett left to get us drinks. Alice, Rosalie, and I wanted WKD and the guys ordered beer. After an hour, each of us had drunk two bottles of WKD and had done four vodka shots.

Alice, Rosalie and I were dancing to an upbeat song. Way too soon, the song changed, and I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Edward. I smiled and let him place his hands on my waist. I swayed along to the beat with Edward's body flush against mine.

_Come here rude boy, boy._

_Can you get it up._

_Come here rude boy, boy._

_Is you big enough_

_Take it, take it._

_Baby, baby._

_Take it, take it._

_Love me, love me._

I pulled away from him a little bit, and started to rock my hips faster in time with music. Then I began grinding my hips into his deliberately hard and fast, still keeping time with the music. I let my hands make their way around Edward's neck as our bodies grinded into each other in a way that should be illegal. The song slowed down. I looked up at Edward and met his gaze and we slowed our movements in time with the song.

_I like the way you touch me there._

_I like the way you pull my hair._

_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking._

_No, no._

_I like when you tell me kiss it there._

_I like when you tell me move it there._

_So giddy up._

_Time to giddy up._

_You say you're a rude boy._

_Show me what you got now._

_Come here right now._

_Take it, take it._

_Baby, baby._

_Take it, take it._

_Love me, love me._

I pulled away from Edward when the song was finished and made my way to the bar to get something to drink, more like elbowed my way to the bar alone, leaving Rosalie and Alice on the dance floor with their boyfriends. Next to the bar, a tall, attractive guy was sitting down at the end of the bar with an empty glass next to him, staring at something in front of him. In fact, he looked like a guy who was too confident to be a problem.

I looked one more time at the crowd to the dance floor and saw Edward dancing with some fake red-headed bitch and that's when I realized he was staring at her was pain in his eyes and that's when I knew. I headed over to him, I sidled up to him and put a hand flat on his chest to get his attention.

"Hi there," I said and threw him a flirty smile.

"Sorry I'm not here to—"

I interrupted him, "I know. Look to the left over the crowd, on the dance floor. The guy dancing with your girl, I know him. Wanna make them both jealous?" I asked.

We looked back at the girl. Her hair was totally dyed, though I didn't think the piece of man-meat in front of me cared about that piece of information. He glanced up from the bar, taking in the bitch and all her freaking glory, and then glanced down at me, giving me the TA (tits/ass) once over.

"You're way more fuckable than her," he told me diplomatically, probably because the bitch was all the way over on the dance floor area and I was sitting there with my hand on his chest. "And your boyfriend is an idiot."

The worst part of this situation? I was jealous because Edward was dancing with some fake bitch.

The tall guy had totally seen where this was heading, because he grabbed me swiftly around the waist and whispered in my ear.

"You wanna make him really jealous?"

"You're a mind reader!" I squealed at him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

A perfect dance-with-a-stranger-to-get-the-love-of-your-life's-attention-song was playing as I led him to a strategic spot on the dance floor that would give Edward a perfect view of us dancing.

_I got two pale hands up against the window pane_

_I'm shaking with the heat of my need again_

He pulled me up against him, so that we were chest to chest. He slid a leg between mine and used his hands on my hips to pull me as close as possible. He was straddling my leg and I was straddling his. Then he started swaying our bodies to the beat.

_It starts in my feet, reverbs up to my brain_

_There's nothing I can do to revert the gain_

_I'm looking down to the street below_

He buried his face into my neck and I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck too. Normally, I would never be so forward with a random stranger, but this is what alcohol and serious jealousy can do to me.

_Standing by the stereo I'm feeling so alone_

_My back against a speaker and I'm moving on my own_

_Surrounded by so many and they're staring at my face_

_They're picking up my problem_

_I'm totally addicted to bass_

Then I felt another pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind me, simultaneously pulling me back and building a barrier between my dancing partner and myself.

"I think that's about enough of that, don't you?" I heard his velvet voice in my ear, as his hands moved expertly over my hips, easily pushing aside my anonymous dance partner.

"Sure." He threw me a very provocative wink as he backed away. I knew he was playing it up for Edward, "Thanks for the, ah… enthusiastic dancing, baby."

"Enthusiastic dancing?" Edward muttered, sounding livid.

He started to pull me away.

"Wait! I don't know your name," I said.

"It's Riley, babe," he grinned.

I grinned back, "Thanks, baby."

Edward pulled away from me and gripped my hand to pull me towards the exit. Actually, he pulled so hard that I thought that he'd pull my arm right out of its socket!

"Let me go, Edward!" I hissed.

"No, I don't like the way he's looking at you!"

"So? You shouldn't care! You said it yourself, you hate me!"

"No, Bella! I don't hate you! It's quite the opposite. I-I-I love you, Bella," he yelled in my face before crushing his lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta JewelsMax and our pre-reader Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Monii: Hey guys! It's another update! Please don't kill us!**

**_We don't own anything!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I squeezed Renee's hand harder when I saw Jasper, put the last bag in the trunk of Emmett's jeep that Jasper will drive to the airport. This was it. I looked behind me to see Charlie standing awkwardly with his arms crossed, his brow furrowed in a way showing that he was thinking hard about something.

Jasper walked up to me and gave me a huge hug as he said, "Guess this is it Bells."

I cringed at those words. I had never really wanted anyone to say them out loud.

"Ready for Yale in New Haven?" he asked as he backed out of our hug and nudged my shoulder.

I swallowed and nodded slowly. I then took a look at my mom who was sitting next to me. Her eyes looked hallowed out. It was if she was begging me not to go with those eyes, but her mouth told me otherwise. When she spoke she said, "Go on Bella, call me when you get off the plane."

She pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. How was I going to do this without my family and my friends?

It seemed like just yesterday that we were making mud pies and this summer had just come and gone by way too fast. I had gotten accepted into Yale while Edward, Jasper and Emmett were going to attend Harvard to do their own studies, while Alice and Rosalie were going to Columbia. I guess that each of us got what we wanted and deserved.

I got into the Jeep with Jasper and we drove towards Seattle airport. Way too quickly we came to stop. I couldn't believe that this will be the last time I see my brother until Thanksgiving or Christmas. I will miss him and our friends but I guess we can keep in touch by phone and Skype.

"Call me and our parents when you get to your dorm, okay?" he asked me. I told him that I will and told him good bye.

After another 5 long ass hours spend in air we landed in Boston where I will get taxi to Yale. It didn't take me long to collect my bags and get a taxi. I already knew where my dorm was so it was a plus. I just needed to get my keys and I was set to go and see my room.

When I got my key I came face to face with a yellow building where my dorm was placed. I'm jealous of Alice and Rose as well as Edward, Jasper and Emmett who had flats, which our parents, rented and paid for. I wish I agreed to go to Harvard or Columbia right now. I mean I can do English Language and Literature in both of those colleges but no, I wanted to be far away from Edward. Why was I so stupid?

I took a deep breath and walked towards the front door and the elevator, which I would need to take to the third floor and then I just needed to find room 310.

But when I found it I got a bad surprise. The dorm had three beds in it and I was meant to have only one roommate. That couldn't be the right room, could it?

There was a dark brown headed girl in there with her back turn to me. I guess I could ask her if she knew why there was an extra bed in the room. I knocked on the door and the girl jumped.

"Shit! You nearly gave me a heart attack there!" she said to me with a smile.

She smiled nice enough. She was about my height, maybe a bit taller with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Also she was wearing glasses. "Sorry, I'm Angela Weber," she offered her hand to shake and I accept it.

"Bella Swan," I told her. "Do you know why we have an extra bed? It's meant to be two people dorm not three."

"Yeah, I know. I've already asked the front desk and they said that there wasn't enough space for one person…"

There was another knocked on the door which coursed us to turn around to see a fake looking blond girl. She looked around the room with disgust. When she noticed us I could see a forced smile on her fake face. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Hi guys, I'm Jessica Stanley," she said with high pitch screechy voice.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is Angela Weber," I pointed at Angela who gave the Jessica a small wave.

"Well now that's over," she said.

I raised my eyebrow at Angela in question.

"Listen you two, we might be 'roommates' but outside here you are not to talk to me, got it losers? And I'm taking this bed," she said pointing at the single bed by the wall.

Then she took out her blackberry and called someone, most likely her 'Daddy' because she was acting like a spoiled brat. I wanted to slap her. As Angela and I were unpacking our stuff we could hear Jessica and most of her conversation she was complaining about everything. Finally I just didn't pay attention and turn to Angela.

"Top or bottom," I asked her pointing to the bed.

"How about we will change after the semester is up?"

"That's sounds like plan. Do you want top or bottom now?"

"I'll take top, is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine with me," I said and continued unpacking.

I miss my family, friends and home already.

**Edward's POV**

"Carlisle! Our babies are living to college!" Esme, cried into my chest and I was holding her close.

Today Alice and I were going to college today.

Alice was going to Columbia for Fashion and I was going to Harvard for medicine. Jasper and Emmett were going to Harvard with me so we all got us a flat near the campus. Rosalie and Alice were going together to Columbia and they were both got a flat as well. Bella went to Yale, she told us that it had the best English Language and Literature program but deep down I knew that she wanted to get always from me. Why didn't I stop her?

I actually haven't seen her ever since I told her that I loved her and kissed her. After we kissed, she panicked and ran off. I should have run after her. I know she thought that I only said that I love her because I was drunk but I only had one drink. I was so caught up in the moment it felt right to tell her.

"Mom, it's alright. Alice and I will be back for Thanksgiving," I told her as I was giving her one last hug.

"I know but please be safe at college and don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

"Promise me!" she sobbed.

"I'm promise that I wouldn't do anything stupid and I will do my best to be safe, mom," I smiled.

She smiled at me and moved to give Alice a hug and tell her he good bye. Carlisle come up to me and gave me the men hug with a pat on the back.

"Good luck son."

"Thanks, Dad," I told him as I was pulling away from him.

There was a loud horn come from behind us. I looked outside and saw Emmetts Jeep standing in the drive way.

I picked up my two suitcases and I went to place them in his truck.

"Hey cuz," Emmett said when he saw me behind the back of his beloved Jeep. He was getting it shipped to Harvard so that he didn't have to leave his car behind.

After saying our goodbyes and three hours spent in the car driving to Seattle Airport, we got there. I turned to my sister and gave her a hug and told good bye before she went to get on the plane to New York with Rosalie.

"Jasper where's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, she is already in Yale, she got a flight yesterday," he told us.

Oh, that's was why Jasper needed Emmett's Jeep.

I sighed and got on the plane to Cambridge, and then we all got taxi to the flat.

We got to the flat, which was about ten minutes away from campus so it wasn't too bad. Luckily our parents paid for it because we paid from our own money for college.

When we got to our flat and I saw the familiar strawberry blond hair standing across the landing and it seemed like she couldn't open her door. Emmett went up to her to help her but when she turned around my blood run cold. Emmett frowned and I groaned. It was Tanya. A huge smile broke out on her face.

"Eddie!" she said running up to me and putting her hand around my neck. I pushed her away. Ugh, how the fuck did she was able to get to Harvard with her IQ?

"Tanya, please don't call me that," I told her as Jasper finally opened the flats door so I could just get away from her.

"Damn man, she even followed you here," Emmett laughed when he saw my face.

I just gave him a dirty look and flipped him off and he just laughed harder. Sometimes I really hated my family especially him.

I walked to look at the all the bedrooms and chose dark blue bedroom with a bathroom.

I laid down on the bed and thought back to what happened between me and Bella. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my chest going down to my jeans. I opened my eyes to see Tanya sitting on my bed and her hands were on my body.

"Tanya, get off me!" I shouted pulling her off me.

_How the hell did she get into my room?_

"Oh, baby. I know you want me, and what I've said in Forks still stands," she gave me a wink before getting up and walking out of my bedroom, her heels clicking.

_Flashback (BBQ at Swans)_

I was standing by the refreshment table when I felt hands on my back. I looked to my side and saw Tanya Denali. She been after me ever since we started high school and it seemed like she can't get through her thick head that I wasn't interested because there is only one person I want and that's Bella.

"Edward, why don't ditch these loser and get out of here and go upstairs," she said with her annoying voice.

"Tanya," I said turning around to her and pulling her hand of me.

"I am saying this one more time so you listen closely. I am not interested. There is only person I want and that's Bella. And these ' losers' are my family so fuck off."

"What? Why do you prefer her over me? She has nothing on me! But look, if you ever change your mind you know where to find me," she said and walked away.

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta cupcakeriot.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Monii: Well let me see it's another update! So it's time to say Thank you for reviews and alerts!**

**_We makes some changes to the story and we merged some chapters together. We don't own anything!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Alice's POV**

_Freedom! Sweet freedom!_

No more living with my parents, I'm going to be living with my best friend. Sadly my other best friend moved to New Haven to live in a dorm by herself. I think I know why she chose to that and it hurt me to think of that I knew Bella wanted to get away from us and have some time alone while she figures out her life. She told me exactly what happened at the club, when we went there last time. Both her and my brother were idiots with a capital 'I'.

"Alice? What are you thinking about?" I heard Rosalie ask me.

"I'm just thinking about Bella and Edward and how blind they are," I told her looking out of the window of the taxi.

"They will end up together eventually, they are both confused and they need to get their heads out of their asses and see what's in front of them."

"Rose you don't get it, Bella told me what happened at the club."

"What you mean?" she asked me.

"Wait, Bella didn't tell you?"

Rosalie was one of Bella's best friends, why wouldn't she tell her?

"No tell me what?" Rosalie asked confused.

"At the club Edward told her that he loved her." I said.

Rosalie's jaw dropped. "What!"

"I said that Edward told her that he loved her."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I know what you said Alice! What did Bella say?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I just came to her house to see Jasper. And she walked out and said that Edward said he loved her and she walked away from me."

Rosalie was staring at me with her mouth open. "Rose seriously close your mouth, you don't look attractive."

"So, you don't know if Bella said it back to Edward or not?"

"Nope," I said looking out of the window of the taxi

"Wow," Rosalie leaned back. "What didn't you ask?" she asked me.

"I was in shock!" I exclaimed.

Rosalie sighed. "So what happened? Are Bella and Edward still in contact?"

I shook my head. "I really have no idea." I said.

We both sighed. God, they were such idiots. Everyone else could see they love each other except for Bella and Edward themselves.

**Jasper's POV**

Ever since we went to that stupid club Edward, as well as my baby sister, looked like they were heartbroken. I've tried talking to Bella but she wouldn't tell me and tried to get me of her back by telling me "Not now, Jasper I need to pack!"

I felt so bad for them. Something bad must have between them. I tried asking Edward but he wouldn't tell me. A few days ago I drove to the Cullens to the pick some stuff up. Edward came to the door and I gasped out loud, he looked like he had been crying. His eyes were red and swollen. There were purple bags under them.

"Edward, man what's up?" I asked. I've never saw his in such a state.

It started to worry me that my best friend was crying and that I've heard my sister crying and saying 'I'm so stupid for not telling him. It's too late' almost every night.

"Nothing, everything's fine," he lied.

"Edward, you know you can tell me anything right? We're buddies." I said.

Edward sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm fine Jasper, I just have a little headache." He lied.

"Oh." I said. If he didn't want to tell me, so be it. "Take a Tylenol that will help." I said.

Edward gave me a sad smile. "Thanks man." He said.

Then he just walked away from me and, yet again locking himself in his bedroom and not longer after that I could hear depressing sounds coming out of his music system.

"For Pete's sake! Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked out loud to myself.

"Oh Jasper is that you honey?"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I turned around.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Yes Jasper." she said. I gave her a hug. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good!" I said. "Is Alice here?"

"Yes, she's upstairs. She will be down in a minute." She said.

"Jasper!" Suddenly I was on the ground and Alice was lying on top of me, hugging me.

"Hi beautiful," I said kissing her on her cheek.

"Aren't you guys just the cutest!" Esme cooed before walking away. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"I have to tell you something!" Alice exclaimed as she dragged me upstairs.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well okay…!" she then said it quickly that I didn't understand a word she said.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Alice, breathe and repeat what you said but slowly," I told her.

"Edward told Bella that he loved her!"

"What!" I exclaimed. "But then why are they so sad? They should be happy and in love!"

"I have no idea, I think something happened at the club." Alice said.

"What do you mean, 'something happened?' What could have possibly happened? I mean they both love each other but they are too goddamn stubborn to say it." I said. I shook my head, they were so blind.

"We came home and Edward was already in his room and the next day he came back home and his knuckles were red and bandaged! I think he got mad and tried to hurt himself! He just told us he went boxing! And then that day when I went to see you Bella come out of her room and she told me that Edward told her that he loved her! And she just walked away from me and didn't say anything else." Alice exclaimed.

I can see it was driving her crazy not knowing what had happened to her brother and best friend. "Alice, babe, they both smart and they will work stuff over," I said not really sure if I was insuring myself or her.

"What if they don't?"

"Ali, maybe if they go to two different colleges, it will do them good?"

"It will be good! They need some time off to think." Alice said happily. Alice leaned her head against my shoulder. "I'm glad we aren't like that." she said.

I kissed the top of her head. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta cupcakeriot.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey everyone I am sad to say that I will no longer be writing this story anymore with Monii for personal reasons. Monii can finish it or delete it, this is her story now and she can do whatever she likes to do with it. I've had a blast writing this, thank you for all the alerts, favourites and reviews. If you have any questions for me PM theprettydancer.

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Bella's POV**

It's been three weeks since I arrived here at college and I was terribly homesick. I miss my family and friends but most of all I miss Edward more than anything. I was still hoping that he would call me and we could talk about what happened that night in the club when he told me, he loved me and kissed me.

I couldn't believe that I ran away from him and didn't tell him how I felt but then again, I was a bit tipsy and I could tell that Edward was drunk as hell and he obviously didn't know what he was saying.

Now two weeks later, I was all alone. I haven't spoken to Alice or Rosalie in a while and I miss them so much. Angela was a great roommate, Jessica was bitchy but it's a good thing she was never there.

I was dressed in white shorts and a black tank top. I took my iPhone and two laundry bags and walked down the street to the laundry mat; it was a lot cheaper there than at the campus.

I placed all my light and dark clothes into two separate washing machines and added some Persil and Tide and sat down on the bench in front of it. I took out my class book and began reading it. When I heard the timer go off, I knew the washing and drying was done. I was folding my clothes when I felt someone walking into me.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." I heard a male voice say.

He moved the basket away from him and I looked up and saw a very familiar face. "Bella! Is that you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"James! I could have asked you the same question. I go to school here, what are you doing here?"

"Well funny story, I'm attending Yale too," he told me with a smile.

I raised my eyebrow at him in shock. I didn't remember if we ever told each other where we were going to college.

James helped me fold the rest of my clothing, thank God I already folded my undergarments and there weren't any embarrassing items in the washing machine.

"Can I walk you back?" James asked.

"I'd like that." I smiled.

When we were done James took my laundry bags and his bags and we made our way to our dorm buildings.

"So, this is me," I said mentioning towards the building.

James smiled at me and passed my bag.

"Thanks for walking me back James, it was nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too Bella. I need to go, so I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling and turned to walk to the front door.

"Wait Bella!" I turned back around when I heard James calling my name. "Bella, we should hang out sometimes, maybe go and see movie together, what you think?" he asked.

"I—I'm sorry but I can't, thanks for asking though. " I said.

"I understand." he said nodding and gave me a sad smile.

I felt guilty, maybe James just wanted to be friends but from the tone in his voice he wanted more than that. But then again, maybe Edward will call me soon and we will work things out. I got to my room to Angela sitting backed up against a wall while her bed was covered with books all over it.

"Hey roomy," I said, setting down my bags.

Angela looked up from her books and smiled. "Hey right back at ya, my favorite roommate,"

I walked to my side of the room to the drawers that were place next the window and put away my clothing.

"So Bella," Angela trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who was that hottie that walked you to the door?" she asked with a smirk.

I giggled. "Were you spying on me Angela?"

"Nope, I just saw you guys when I was mailing my letters," she told me innocently.

"Oh, did you mail mine? I left them on my desk." I asked.

"Yes I did, now stop changing the subject and _spill_."

I just shook my head. "He's no one, just a friend."

"Yeah right."

"It's true and you know it." I said.

I've already told her about Edward and I and she thought I was stupid for running away from Edward in the club. She just doesn't understand.

"Fine," she said sighing and went back to studying. "Oh and I left your mail on your bed."

I sat down on my bed and looked at the mail I got. It was mostly birthday cards. I growled, my birthday wasn't in two days and everyone knew that I hated it when people spend money on me and talk about my birthday. I hated being reminded that I was getting older.

"What's wrong?" She must have seen the look on my face.

"Nothing, you know how much I hate my birthday." I held up the birthday cards. "My family is going to get an earful." I said with a smile and she looked at me like I was mad.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

I grabbed my Iphone from my desk and picked it up but when I saw the caller ID, my face fell. I was hoping that it was Edward calling me but instead it was a guy from one of my classes. I pressed ignore. I let out a sigh before sat back down on my bed and took out a favorite book and starting reading at a random place. I knew that book by heart so it wasn't very important where I was going to read.

But I couldn't concentrate on the book, I still was thinking about James asking me out. I got up and started to toy with my phone thinking, _Should I or Should I not call James and agree to the date?_

_What the hell, you live only once I_, thought and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Umm…Hey James, it's Bella."

"Bella?" he asked surprised. "It's nice to hear from you so quickly," he laughed.

"Yeah, about today, I've changed my mind. So how about that movie date?" I asked shyly.

"That's great! When are you free?" he asked.

"This Saturday?" I asked.

"Okay sounds good, I'll pick you up at five?"

"Five will be fine," I said with a smile.

"Okay."

"Okay, bye." I said hanging up the room.

I jumped onto my bed with a happy sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to our beta Cupcakeriot.<strong>


	17. AN note from haterslovetohateme! SORRY

Hey this is haterslovetohateme1234/Theprettydancer. I've deleted Punishment and daddy's girl on fanfiction and my fanfic account. I will be posting them up on The writers coffee shop as haterslovetohateme1234 or theprettydancer, I'm in the middle of changing my username. Message me on facebook if you have any questions. Link is in the profile. Thanks :)

I will delete the AN by next week.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Author notes are on the bottom if you could take a minute to read them after you finish the chapter :)**

**I don't own anything but the plot :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Bella POV**

"…classed dismissed," said Mr. Williams, the most boring English teacher I'd ever had, as he ended his long lecture. I couldn't have been happier to get out of there. I shot up from my desk, taking my orange arch file, notebook, and handbag, and started making my way to the restaurant near campus where I was meeting Angela for our weekly lunch. It might sound funny, but even though we share a dorm room, we still didn't have much time to talk on a regular basis. Still, we quickly became friends. We love our weekly lunches for two reasons– one, we could relax before the weekend and second, we could avoid Jessica and her new boy toy or her nosey friends.

When I got to the restaurant, I saw that Angela was already waiting for me at our usual table by the window. I smiled as I walked up behind her and said, "Angela!" right in her ear, making her jump. I knew it was childish, but I loved scaring her. Besides, she even did it to me sometimes.

"God, Bella, you really need to stop doing that," she told me as I sat down in my chair with a big smile on my face. Angela gave me a weird look before saying, "You're awfully smiley today. What's up?"

"Nothing. It's Friday and that means no more lessons over the weekend," I told her honestly.

"And here I was thinking that it had something to do with your date tomorrow, but I see that I was wrong," she told me with a small smirk on her lips. She knew the truth. I blushed and looked out of the window. As I did so, I saw a small pixie-like girl with spiky black hair walking past the window while looking down at her phone. I could have sworn that it was Alice Cullen, but that couldn't have been possible. She was in New York with Rosalie. With that thought, I realized I haven't talked to her in ages.

"We need to think about what you're going to wear tomorrow, maybe even go shopping," Angela said excitedly, making me roll my eyes and sigh heavily.

Before I could respond, a blonde waitress, wearing the standard uniform of a green polo shirt with the logo of the restaurant in the center, black jeans, and a green apron tied tight around her waist with her blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, asked us what we wanted for lunch. We both ordered a tuna, tomato, and cheese Panini with salad and chips on the side with Coke to drink.

As we ate, we talked about our week, Angela's new boyfriend Ben, and our classes. I've met Ben on a few occasions, and he's really shy but has a good sense of humor. Plus, he makes Angela happy. I can tell that they are crazy about each other, and that made me happy. I wished that Edward and I had that kind of relationship, which was really stupid on innumerable levels.

"What's wrong, hun?" Angela asked when she noted my sadness. I gave her a fake smile and told her nothing was wrong.

After that, we paid for our food and made our way to the dorm, hoping Jessica wouldn't be there. We lucked out as we found our room empty. Well, not exactly empty because it was a mess, but whatever.

I started to clean up a bit so that we could actually walk around the room without tripping or stepping on something. After what felt like ages, I finally went to sleep. Of course, I dreamt about Edward Cullen's green eyes. In my dream, we were happily together. It's just too bad that it will never happen.

I woke up the next morning somehow feeling refreshed but worried at the same time.

What would Edward think if he found out that I'm with James? I thought to myself then forced the thought from my mind. I knew that Edward didn't care, even though he told me that he loved me. Granted, that was in a club and we were both drunk. I sighed and got up from bed, grabbing my shower caddy and walking to the bathroom, which was at the end of the corridor.

I quickly showered, using my favorite strawberry shampoo and freesia body wash, then got out of the shower because people were already waiting. This wasn't the only bathroom, but it was definitely the cleanest.

Quickly, I dried myself and pulled on my underwear, yoga pants and a tank top. Then I went to the line of mirrors and sinks to wash my teeth and blow-dry my hair. Against my will, I got caught up on the gossip of the week.

I rolled my eyes at the girls telling each other weird, completely made up stories. At least, I hoped they were made up.

When I got back to the dorm, I found Angela wide awake and already dressed, eating breakfast from McDonalds. Now, I'm not usually a big fan of fast food, but on the occasional lazy Saturday morning, McDonalds is more than acceptable.

I walked towards the sofa where my roommate was eating her food and sat down next to her. As I sat down, Angela passed me another bag, one that I hadn't noticed, and a mug of coffee. I opened the greasy bag and was hit by the smell of bacon. I quickly took out the warm plastic container that held scrambled eggs and bacon. When I looked up, I saw a large stack of pancakes sitting in the middle of the coffee table.

I smiled at Angela and started eating my food. For the rest of the day, we sat in front of the TV, making small talk and painting our nails for my date.

***Later that evening***

As I was getting ready for my date, the bad feeling from this morning returned with full force. I was ready to call James and cancel our plans, but I realized it was too late to cancel when he texted me saying that he was already waiting down stairs for me.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I have to say that I looked quite good, thanks to Angela and, to everyone's surprise, Jessica, who apparently had nothing else to do. I was dressed in a creamy white top with a black bow on the front and black skinny jeans with a black blazer on top. I paired the outfit with nude Jimmy Choo leather pumps and a white Rebecca Minkoff mini MAC bag. My hair was done in flowing, soft curls, and my make-up was a simple smoky-eye with pinkish-nude lipstick to finish off the look.

I gave Angela a quick good-luck-hug before I made my way downstairs to meet James, who was standing by a silver Volkswagen. I grew up around two guys and a cousin who were into cars, so I've picked up a few things about cars and their manufacturers. I walked up to James and he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then, almost from thin air, a yellow tulip appeared. I smiled at him and gladly accepted the flower. It was so sweet of him to give me a flower on our first date.

"Thank you for the flower. It's really beautiful, James. You're so sweet," I said, blushing a bit.

"The flower might be really beautiful but its beauty has nothing on you. Bella, you look so beautiful that beautiful isn't a strong enough word," he told me honestly.

I could feel the heat on my face so I knew that I was blushing a bright, fire truck red. "Thank you," I whispered, not really trusting my voice to be steady.

After we got into his car, James drove us to a quiet parking lot overlooking Boston. The sight was quite beautiful. A few minutes into our conversation, I cut off mid-sentence as I felt James' lips crush against mine. Kissing James was nice, but it didn't feel... right. I mean, I don't think any kiss would ever feel right, not after kissing Edward in that damn club after he told me how he felt about me. Even though, I'm still not sure if he really meant it.

I think James felt the change in our kiss so he pulled away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep. Everything is fine James."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and looked out at the city lights below us.

"Bella, do you want to get out of here?"

"That would be nice," I said in a small voice, afraid that I'd messed up his plan for our date, even though I wasn't too happy about it. All I wanted to do at that point was go back to my dorm, have a hot shower, go to bed with a good book, and maybe even call Edward to sort things out between us.

James backed out of the parking space and drove us to a small Italian restaurant a few blocks down from my dorm.

Thanks God, I don't have to walk too far in case anything happens,I thought.

James parked the car in the lot next to the building, and we walked to the small, comfy looking restaurant while holding hands. The hostess was waiting by the door with a big, fake smile on her face. She had long, dyed blonde hair and skin so fake-tanned that she looked like she was related to an Oompa Loompa. I was really surprised that she was allowed to work in a place like this.

She showed us to our table and gave us two menus. As soon as we sat down, I saw five people who I never thought I'd see in Boston this time of year enter the restaurant. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward walked into the restaurant, and I swear the air changed. I could literally feel Edward's presence in the room. That electric current was running through my veins, the one that only exists when Edward is anywhere near me. To my horror, my eyes met his emerald green ones. I saw them widen in surprise, probably mirroring my own shock, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared, replaced by an unidentifiable emotion.

Before I knew it, Edward was making his way towards James and me, and he didn't look at all happy to see me there with someone else.

I had a bad feeling that shit was about to go down, and I knew that I had to get out of there, fast!

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, so as you know Nancy left me the story and I will be updating this story till it's finish, that's about 3 chapters. <strong>

**OK the other thing is that it might take me ages to update, like it did now, but I will update once I am done with chapters. By the way I am sorry that it took me so long to update!  
><strong>

**Last thing thank you to beta _JewelsMax_ and pre-reader _cupcakeriot._  
><strong>

**_Monii x  
><em>**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi sorry guys it took so long to update...again but don't worry next update be coming soon :)  
><strong>

**BTW thanks to all that read and/or reviewed or/and follow the story. Also thanks to **_cupcakeriot_** for doing work as beta.  
><strong>

**One more thing I don't own anything! other then chapters and plot  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Edward POV**

I can't believe that I let my sister talk me into the trip to see Bella for her 18th birthday. I mean, it's kind of a big thing because she becomes adult and all of that - but ever since I told Bella how I feel about her, we haven't talked. I waited for her to call me but she never did.

At the moment, we were walking to some small Italian restaurant and to my surprise, the air around me changed. I could feel the electric current running in my veins and my heartbeat spedup. This only happens when one person is around me and that person is Bella. I looked around the room and saw her sitting beautifully at the table with some blond tool whose face I couldn't see.

Our eyes meet and hers widen in the surprise; I am sure that they mirrored my own expression.

Before I knew what was happening, I was standing beside their table. To my surprise, Bella was sitting at the table with that asshole James. I couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to go out on a date him as it was clear he was up to no good with her. I overheard him talking to his cousin, when he was in Forks that one day over holidays, and he have said that he would do anything to bed my angel. From that moment on, I promised to myself that I will look out for Bella and make sure that James didn't touch her - and of course she had to make it difficult with her choosing different college.

That's not the point. James was here with Bella and I knew that if our friends and I didn't come, the, next stop of this date would've been James' bed.

Suddenly, I felt small, soft arms around my waist and I hugged her back. I looked down at Bella as she looked up at me and smiled. I had a strong urge to lean down and kiss her full lips, but I couldn't because I heard a throat being cleared. We both looked up and saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper - as well as James - looking at us. Well, James was glaring at us.

Bella pulled away from me and went to hug her brother and then our friends, meanwhile James was still glaring at me as he was walking closer to me with his arms cross over his chest.

"Cullen, I think you and your pathetic friends should walk out of here so I can continue with my date. And then, maybe I will get what I really want from her - and what you can't ever get," James told me.

That was enough! I saw red - no one talk will use the girl I love nor call my friends and sister pathetic.

"Take back what you just said," I said in low dangerous voice.

"Or what?" He answered, so full of himself.

Without further hesitation, I hit punched him hard on the face. "That's for not taking back what you said about Bella and my friends," I seethed.

"Edward, James! Stop!" I heard Bella yell. I felt a small grip on my hand and it started to pull me outside.

**Bella POV**

I quickly got Edward and James out of the restaurant before hell broke out. Before I knew it, those two morons were at each others' throats.

It was scary, really.

As soon as we were outside, the punches started to be thrown around. I moved a little out of their way so I didn't get hurt more then I already was. When I saw Emmett, my brother and their girlfriends come outside, I knew that I had to get out of there. I took my heels off and started to walk down the road towards my dorm.

"Bella!" I could hear both Alice and Rosalie calling my name from behind me but I ignore them with a heavy heart. I could hear Jasper and Emmett trying to break Edward and James up but failing because I could hear more punches being thrown. I hope that neither of them get seriously injured.

I was so confused about the gang being here. They have never called me to inform me that they are actually here instead they kept it a bloody secret. The only thing that makes the whole situation worse is the fact that Edward is here as well and we still haven't talked about what happened in the club a month and a half ago.

I didn't even notice when I got into my room to find it empty, except for a note from Angela saying that she was going to stay at her parents house for whole week. Nice. It means that I am stuck with Ms. Dumbass for a whole week. I sighed and changed into my plain blue over sized t-shirt and some shorts.

I sat down on my bed and got comfy with my Macbook. As I was checking my e-mail, I heard a knock on door. I looked at the clock and it read 21:45. Who the hell could would come over at that time?

I sighed and got up. When I opened the door, two warm arms pulled me into a hug.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" I asked after we pulled away and the door was softly closed, shielding our conversation from my dorm neighbors who are way too interested in other peoples business.

"Can't I come see my favorite cousin of all time?"

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Rose, I am your only cousin!"

"Not true, Jasper is my cousin too."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed with one of my legs underneath me. She followed by sitting down on Jessica's bed.

"Rosie, if I were you I wouldn't seat on my roommates bed. God knows what nasty things she does in that bed and when she last washed her sheets."

She jumped out and looked around for place to sit down, so I moved from my seating position to gave her a bit room to seat down and patted the space by me. She gave me a huge smile and sat down by me.

"Rose, seriously, what are you doing here?"

She sighed and said "Ok, fine. Bella we are here in New Haven to spend your birthday and the whole week with you. We were all worried about you. Especially Edward."

Hearing his name made me look at her confused.

"What you mean?"

"Bella, don't you know how he feels about you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

She gave me a weird look and shook her head.

"What?"

"Bella, he's in love with you. He was worried sick about you when no one had any news from you. Which is also one of the reasons why we are here."

"Oh," was all I could say. I tried to make sense of the things that she was telling me but I completely failed. I still don't understand how Edward could worry about me even though he never even tried to get in touch with me. I am so damn confused.

The next morning I woke up next to Rose and we made plans to meet up for dinner. And I promised myself that I will talk to Edward and find out what is happening between two of us.

* * *

><p><strong>See you next time :D <strong>

**Monii xx  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long, I take the full blame! Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Bella POV**

It had been two days since the accident, or should I say fight between Edward and James in the restaurant, and ever since James keeps calling me. Of course I ignore his calls, which is, I know, childish.

Anyway now I'm walking across the campus to library to start on my Early Medieval Literature paper, and I still have no idea how to start it off. Sometimes I wonder why I chose to major in English Language and Literature. I mean, I love English and reading books, and I would love to be a teacher or a writer one day. But for now this is so damn hard.

Anyway, I'm walking with Victoria, a friend from a couple of my classes who's already started the paper and has offered me her help. As we're walking I hear someone calling my name from behind us. I stop and look around but I don't see anyone. When I was going to turn around I felt a hand on my forearm, which scared the hell out of me. I jumped up and let out a small scream.

"Bella, it's just me!" James said.

"God, James, don't do that that ever again!" I said as I playfully slapped his arm.

"Bella, are you ok?" Victoria asked me as she stood in front of us. Then an amazing idea came to my mind.

"Yep! Vic, this is my friend James Thompson," I turned to look at James and said "James, this is my friend Victoria Adams. She and I have English Lit together."

They smiled at each other and shook hands. I smiled, thinking they would make a cute couple if they ever got together. I hoped they would.

"Oh gosh, look at the time! I have to go!" I said, as I looked at the time on my phone.

"Bella, don't go," Vic said.

"No, really, I have to go! I'm meeting my brother for lunch soon," I lied.

To be honest I didn't want anything to do with James. I just wanted him off my back. I overheard him talking to Edward two days before the fight. I couldn't believe that all James wanted from me was sex. I was disappointed with men, all of them, except my father and brother.

"Oh, ok," James sounded a bit disappointed. So I promised to call both of them as soon as I could and then started walking towards my dorm.

When I was by my building, I looked into my bag to find my keys. When I thought I had them, they slipped out of my hand and hit the pavement. I quickly bent down to pick them up, but a pair of male hands suddenly appeared in front of me to pick up my colorful elephant keychain. I looked up and my brown eyes met green ones.

When our eyes meet and I felt my heart speed up and my breath was stack somewhere in throat and there was that electric current going between. I quickly looked away and looked down at my colorful Jonathan Abler Elephant keychain that was a gift from my grandma Swan.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked in quite voice as I pulled my eyes away from the keychain. Just to find him looking down at me.

"I came to talk to you," was his simple answer.

"Ok, do you want to come in?"

He nodded his head. On the way to my room we shared silence full of awkwardness. I was hopping for the floor to open up and swallow me whole, just so I could get away from the awkwardness of the situation. When we got to my floor I couldn't be any happier to be there.

When I was about to put the key into the keyhole I noticed that I wasn't the one holding it. I turned to Edward who was already holding out the key to me. I murmured my thanks and turned to the door and open them. I hold them open so he could walk in first.

I took a deep breath and closed the door behind us. I've placed my mini Mac bag on the small coat hanger and took of my grey heeled boots and replaced them with flip flops. I walked passed him and took my spot on my bed and sat down on it with my leg tacked under me.

"Edward, sit down," I sigh.

He looked around and pulled out a old wooden chair, that was standing by a desk that no one really use, and sat down on it in front of me. We sat there in very awkward silence looking at each other. Neither of us really knowing what to say or do. So I got up and asked him if he wanted anything to drink and he declined so I just got a bottle of water for myself and took my place, on the bed, again.

We just sat there looking at each other not knowing what to say or how to behave and I was getting sick of it!

"Edward-" "Bella -" we said at same time.

I nodded at him to continue with his talking because we can't just sit here looking at each other like idiots saying nothing.

"Bella, I'm sorry about last night and how I behave when I saw you with that James," he said his name with venom.

"Edward -" I started but I was quickly cut of.

"No Bella let me finish," he said.

I nodded.

"Bella, I need to apologize to you," he said, looking at me.

I looked back at him in confusion, knowing there were so many things that he'd done to me that he needed to apologize for and not knowing which he wanted to apologize for.

"For?"

"Everything."

I raised an eyebrow at him. 'Everything' is too vague.

"For how I behaved the other day in the restaurant when I saw you with him," he said, treating the word 'him' as if it were a dirty word.

"I couldn't help but feel jealous of him and protective of you. And when I saw him touching you, I saw red. That's why I walked up to you guys and started a fight with him."

"Edward," I whispered.

"No, let me finish. Bella, I couldn't stand the sight of you with another man. Ever since the night we slept together at that party, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know I did many, many, many stupid things, and I've hurt you so many times that I hate myself for doing so. And I will make it up to you, even if it takes my whole life."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to because," he took a deep breath and looked deep into my eyes before saying the three little words I was dying to hear him say to me.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, too," I said.

Edward looked at me and smiled. He got up from his chair and walked up to me. Then he kissed me, his lips hard and needy against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I really hate the ending but I couldn't think of anything better tbh... oh have I mentioned that this is last chapter of the story? If there is enough request from people I might write epilog but I don't know<strong>** yet. Also thank you for your support and reading the story it really means a lot to me... Also I think I need to thank Nancy... for helping and being big support from the start!**

**Again, thank you and I hope you check out my stories :)  
><strong>

**Bye guys  
>Monii xx<br>**


End file.
